


Until the Earth is Free

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: "He's a part of the problem, part of the reason why France is falling and no one seems to even notice to help her up!"Lissette Pontmercy has been stripped of who she is but not in the way you think. In the midst of changes she does her best to stay a float while a life she does not want is thrust upon her. At least she's not doing it alone.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final story that I'm transferring over from Wattpad before I start just posting on both platforms (along with tumblr). This story is still on going but I will post all of the chapters that I have written so far. I just gotta leave ya hanging for more which will hopefully be coming soon. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear what ya think. Much love!

Smoke filled the tavern. It created a blanket around its patrons that doubled as a curtain for those who moved around. While the tavern was anything but fancy it still held a small stage on the opposite end from the bar. A thick red curtain that had seen its fair share of the world separated the smoke blanket from the performers hidden behind the shabby cloth.

The patron's chatter softened due to the introduction of the musical act. She was a petite thing looking even smaller standing next to the upright bass. Long brown waves rested against her shoulders, the stage make up she wore hid her freckles but made her bright green eyes shine even brighter as her plump red lips formed the words of her opening number.

The singer was in her element. She traveled between this tavern and two others sharing her voice with those who would listen but this tavern by the name of Café Musain was her favorite. There was something special about it even if all she had was a feeling and not anything physical to validate them.

She sang folk songs, the music the regular people of France wanted to hear and dance to, not the "pretty" music that was performed at the Opera House. She reached the part of her act where she let her voice rest. She would come down from the stage and choose a patron to dance with but since she was at the Café Musain she always chose the same patron unless he wasn't there which was always a rare occurrence.

She found the man with the brunette curls with a sullen look on his face and the smell of wine on his breath. Despite his drunken state he always seemed to keep up with her. She remembered the first time she saw him and despite her silent promise to make him smile at least once while she was there, she never got his name.

When she was finished with her set she would go back stage and take off her stage make up, letting her freckles once more be visible. She would then take off her wig and let her sandy blonde curls fall around her shoulders. She always looked like a completely different person after she removed her costume which was good since she had a name and reputation to uphold outside the tavern's walls.

Outside the tavern walls she was not Isabelle she was Lissette Pontmercy or more commonly known by her friends and family Lizzie. If Pontmercy seems like a familiar name, it should be. Lizzie's cousin is Marius Pontmercy whom is more like a brother than a cousin. The two grew up together and created a close bond between the two despite the family drama.

Lizzie's mother is the black sheep of the family thus making Lizzie one as well. Lizzie's mother married below her class and helped to provide for her family by working in a factory. Due to them not being under Monsieur Pontmercy, Lizzie and Marius' grandfather, Lizzie's mother raised her to be an independent woman who could think freely and do as she pleased. Lizzie soon developed a wit about her and was often out spoken. She believed in more liberal views and the "worse" thing that could have ever happened to her was Marius teaching her the lessons he learned in school especially during his university years.

Marius even tried to help his beloved aunt and cousin when Lizzie's father died but they both denied his money since they didn't want him to also face the wrath of Monsieur Pontmercy like they did. Instead Lizzie took up singing in taverns. She had a natural talent that was loved by all that heard her sing. In the year 1825 was when Lizzie began her "tours" at the young age of 15. The opening of this book is a mere two years later.

The only people that knew of Lizzie's evenings were her mother and Marius, after all she and Marius shared everything with each other. Marius would often walk her back to the tiny apartment her and her mother managed to keep after she performed to make sure she was safe getting back. He worried about her doing this but knew once Lizzie set her mind to something there was no getting her to back down.

Soon the walks became less frequent; however since after Marius' parents died Monsieur Pontmercy took him in. The frequent visits and talks with each other lessened but the cousins easily found a way to still continuously talk with one another through letters, especially after Marius began his studies at the university.

In his second year of university Marius was brought into a group of friends by the name of les amis d'lABC. His roommate Courfeyrac introduced Marius to the small group and soon Marius knew that Lizzie had to meet them as well. Marius even fought for the group to understand that Lizzie was not like the other socialites, that she was not an ignorant woman when it came to serious matters. Bahorel even came to the aid of Marius since he and Lizzie were actually neighbors and their mothers were friends. This proved to les amis that she indeed could be trusted. This also proved that Marius was willing to fight for what he believed was right.

On a day that the boys did not have any classes or project meetings, Marius walked with Lizzie to a park near the university. Once they arrived Bahorel ran over giving Lizzie a hug while twirling her around. They both often bantered with each other and had fun when they weren't dealing with the few serious matters they had. They both considered each other great friends and Lizzie was quite thrilled when she found out that Marius had met the only friend she had where she lived.

After Bahorel set Lizzie down an older gentleman with a shaved head by the name of Lesgles came over and introduced himself to her. With how wide his smile was no one could have ever guessed the misfortune he had seen. Right behind Lesgles was a nervous looking man, wringing a handkerchief in his hands. Keeping the small cloth between their hands they introduced themselves as Joly. Lizzie offered a kind smile which he easily returned before going back with Lesgles.

"He's studying medicine and wishes to stay away from as many germs as he possibly can." Marius whispered to Lizzie in explanation to Joly's behavior.

Lizzie simply nodded. "Makes sense." She replied back.

Marius next introduced her to a gentleman of Jehan. He had a kind look about his face and soon expressed that he hoped that someone out there was writing stories and poems about her beauty. This caused Lizzie to blush with it deepening when he asked if she could be his muse for some of his new works.

"You act as if you've never seen a woman before Jehan. You're going to make her into a tomato if you continue your words." A man that Lizzie soon recognized as her usual dance partner at the Café Musain said.

Lizzie laughed but not without thanking Jehan for his kind words first. The man Lizzie recognized soon made a dramatic bow in front of her, taking her hand and placing a kiss across her knuckles. "I am Grantaire." He introduced.

Lizzie had to control her features for now after all these years she knew her dance partner's name. She made yet another silent promise to do the same outside of her singing which was to make sure Grantaire smiled at least once during the time she was with him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Grantaire. You may call me Lizzie." She curtsied which made Grantaire smile for she had followed along with his antics.

Grantaire bowed once more before moving out of the way so that she could be introduced to the rest of the group. The next gentleman Lizzie could tell had a peaceful soul about him. Combeferre politely introduced himself to her and she was surprised at how soft spoken he was. She returned his small smile with one of her own but before they could speak anymore she was soon swept away into another embrace.

Lizzie squeaked in surprise but soon began laughing along with the man who had scooped her up. "I feel like I know everything about you already!" The mystery man exclaimed before he set her back down on the ground. "Your cousin does not shut up about you." He teased. "My name is Courfeyrac and it is so nice to finally have a face that goes along with a name and if I may be bold Lizzie it is quite a beautiful face to go along with a lovely name."

Lizzie's cheeks once more flushed with color. "You are too kind Courfeyrac and like you I too am glad to finally have a face to go along with a name for dear Marius speaks often of you too."

"I hope it has been all good things." Courfeyrac replied.

"They have been words with the highest regards." Lizzie smiled back.

The final gentleman that Lizzie met was considered the leader of les amis and rightfully so. As soon as Lizzie laid eyes on him she could feel his strong presence she was sure he used to captivate a room. His features were like marble and Lizzie couldn't help but to wonder if his features always stayed this way. "Enjolras this is my cousin Lissette. Lizzie this is Enjolras." Marius said, motioning between the two.

"Marius I could have introduced myself." Lizzie quietly berated her cousin causing the corners of Enjolras' lips to raise slightly. The fiery spirit that Marius had used to describe his cousin was definitely there and he almost felt honored that he was the one who was able to witness it first since he had noticed she had been cordial with everyone even when she was speaking with Bahorel and flirting back with Courfeyrac.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lizzie." Enjolras bowed slightly, bringing her hand to his lips as well. Unlike Grantaire's introduction Lizzie had a faint blush tinting her cheeks when Enjolras let go of her hand.

"You as well Enjolras." Lizzie replied.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Bahorel came over to them and tapped Lizzie on the shoulder. When Lizzie turned she noticed the broad grin on his face and the twinkle in his eye. "Tag!" Bahorel exclaimed before he took off running.

Lizzie gasped and turned towards Marius who was just about to run off. She quickly moved and touched his arm before running in the opposite direction. If a passerby would have seen what was going on they would be shocked to see "grown" people playing a child's game.

Lizzie was once more tagged it and was chasing after Combeferre when she noticed Enjolras standing to the side. She soon changed her course and ran towards Enjolras slowing to a stop a mere arm's length away from him. All he did was raise an eye brow at her appearance which she easily matched adding her own teasing smile to their face off. Enjolras then crossed his arms across his chest which Lizzie counter acted with placing her hands on her hips and taking a small step forward. There was still space between them as they stared each other down in a silent daring contest to see if Lizzie would really do what Enjolras thought was about to happen.

Lizzie lowered her arms and took a step back, feigning defeat. Just before Enjolras could wear a proud expression Lizzie reached across the space and tapped his chest grinning ear to ear before she took off running. Enjolras had to chuckle at her antics before he took off running into the middle of the field trying to catch whoever he could first.

Laughter filled the park as the friends chased each other about until one of them had to go back home. They all went their separate ways then Marius walking with Lizzie back to her home and staying for dinner where she expressed how thankful she was that he introduced her to his friends and how much she enjoyed their afternoon. Marius smiled expressing how happy they all seemed to get along. Yes bringing his two worlds together was a marvelous decision, or so he thought at the time.


	2. Chapter 1

Great friends did les amis and Lizzie make. When she wasn't singing and they weren't working or studying they could always be found together. She enjoyed spending time with Marius and his friends. They treated her like she was just one of the boys. They didn't treat her like she was some china doll who needed protecting, well most of the time anyway. There were times when Lizzie went to do something and they would try to either do it themselves or help her. Those times she would wind up showing them that she could do the task without any trouble at all.

A year has passed since Lizzie's initial meeting of les amis and still she sang in different taverns. Marius and her mother were still the only ones who knew of what she did at night. That of course was until her grandfather found out.

On one of the rare occasions that he asked Marius about Lizzie he became infuriated that she had not yet found a husband. She was now 20 and the window to find her a proper husband was getting smaller and smaller. So Monsieur Pontmercy dragged Marius with him out to a carriage and forced him to say where Lizzie was at.

Lizzie was performing at her least favorite places that night. The inn was run by a couple of cons and always over took their share from her pay. The only reason why they didn't steal everything was because she brought in more customers for them to scam. Monsieur Pontmercy stormed the inn and marched right up to the stage. Lizzie's eyes went wide when she saw her grandfather come into the inn. She tried her best to run but before she could move he gripped her arm hard and yanked her with him back towards the carriage. He shouted at her all the way there and even as he pushed her towards the carriage.

Marius helped her in, giving her an apologetic look. Lizzie simply patted him on the shoulder expressing that she had forgiven him.

"How could you do this, Lizzie?! You a Pontmercy! Your mother should have just given you to me to raise after that father of yours died. I would have raised you to know what the Pontmercy name means, not what your mother thinks of it because clearly she thinks it means that her daughter can go about singing in the slums and looking like some whore. Take that god forsaken wig off, Lizzie and wipe that make up off," He ordered.

Lizzie pulled off her wig, setting it beside her. Monsieur Pontmercy snatched it and placed it next to him. He planned on getting rid of it once they got back to his mansion. Marius handed Lizzie a handkerchief and Lizzie wiped her make up off while she glared at her grandfather. "I was only helping my mother with the bills you know since you seemed to cut her off for marrying for love. Now you think you can come in and rule my life? Wait until mother hears about this. I'll be back with her before you know it. Now give me back my wig," Lizzie said, her eyes ablaze with anger while her voice was soft and controlled.

Monsieur Pontmercy raised his cane and smacked Lizzie's thighs causing her to welp in pain. "That is absolutely no way to talk to your elder. You will learn manners and your place. I am going to throw a ball announcing your status and you will find a potential suitor there. Don't you go thinking of any crazy ideas and Marius if I catch you helping her trying to escape or do anything out of sorts you will be punished as well."

Lizzie balled her hands into fists at her side and turned to look out the carriage window. She was silent for the rest of the ride. When Monsieur Pontmercy got out of the carriage once they arrived back at his estate she moved to attack him but Marius caught her before she could do anything. He held her against him as she tried to push against his hold. She finally calmed down and slumped against her cousin. "How can he do this Marius? What about my mum? She's gonna wind up on the streets now with me not helping her and he doesn't even care! All he cares about is how the Pontmercy name looks like. I don't want to even have the Pontmercy name if it means abandoning family and ruining your own family's life. He can't do this Marius. We have to do something." Tears began streaming down her face as she began to sob uncontrollably , repeating over and over how this wasn't right.

Marius turned her around and with the help of the driver he carried Lizzie out of the carriage and into the mansion. "We'll figure something out Lizzie. Don't you worry." He whispered into her hair as he brought her to the room right next to his. It was far away from their grandfather so they could act as they usually did when they were together in peace.

The next morning Marius brought a tray filled with Lizzie's favorite foods and sat it down on the table next to her bed. She still hadn't woken up yet and he honestly didn't blame her. He sat down on the edge of her bed and gently woke her. He gave her a soft smile which she returned. "Good morning, Marius," She whispered.

"Good morning, Lizzie. I brought you your favorites and also some good news." He handed her a plate once she was sitting up against the head board.

"I can go back home to momma?" She asked, hopeful.

Marius looked down. "Not that good of news but your mum won't be living on the streets. I am going to help her pay her rent and various other necessities. Pretty much taking up what you chipped in. I also made sure that Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire were invited to the ball tomorrow night so that way you won't be completely bored out of your mind."

Lizzie set her plate back on the tray and threw her arms around her cousin. "Oh Marius I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you. Thank you! That is good news," She beamed.

Marius hugged her back glad to see a smile on his cousin's face again. "You are most welcome, Lizzie. Now eat up. You apparently have some music to learn today."

Lizzie groaned and leaned back, taking the plate back with her. "Do I not get to choose my own pieces to sing? After all if I'm going to show off shouldn't I be the one to pick the songs? I know what best shows off my voice after all."

He chuckled. "Apparently the pianist has a book for you to pick from. I believe they are arias from Italy. Do you know how to sing in Italian?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know how to sing in Italian. Mother had a song book with songs of many different languages and taught me them. I then found some on my own and taught myself."

"Well excuse me for not knowing that you know more than just French folk songs." He teased her causing her to smile and push at his shoulder playfully.

People filled the ballroom, creating a circle around Lizzie and the pianist. Lizzie longed for the smoke filled taverns instead of the bright ballroom. She felt like the walls were too small and she was some otherworldly creature for people to stare at like she was some sort of trophy. She wanted to run. Run far away from this and go back to her apartment that she shared with her mum.

Instead she turned and gave a nod at the pianist. She was as ready as she could be. She turned back to face the audience and found Marius, Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Grantaire. She relaxed and launched into her song. The words were sweet and were as if a lover was expressing their feelings towards the one they love but the music and how she was singing made the song very sarcastic. She got a few laughs from the audience and everyone seemed impressed. When she glanced over at Grantaire she noticed his look of shock. Oh no, he finally realized who she was. Well tonight certainly was going to be interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

Applause filled the room once she was finished. Lizzie curtsied and thanked her pianist. She made her way over towards her friends and thanked them for coming. They all greeted her with compliments on how she did and how they wouldn't miss it for anything since they were helping out a friend. Grantaire however kept staring at her and said nothing while the others spoke.

Lizzie turned towards him and arched her eyebrow. "Well, are you going to say anything?"

"You're Isabelle..." He trailed off, still in shock.

Lizzie laughed. "Yeah I was. I won't be doing that anymore so for old times' sake will you have this first dance with me?"

Grantaire could only nod before they walked out onto the dance floor together. Everyone watched the pair, different levels of curiosity on their faces. "Marius do you know about this?" Courfeyrac finally asked.

"Well, Isabelle was her stage name. She used to sing in the taverns around the city before grandfather forced everything on her. She said she always danced with this one gentleman at the Musain but I didn't realize that it was Grantaire," Marius replied.

The other two boys nodded as they watched Grantaire and Lizzie move across the floor.

"So does this mean you no longer be at the Musain?" Grantaire asked after a few moments of silence. "You know this feels weird with you not singing and me not drunk." He then commented which caused Lizzie to laugh.

"Yeah it does seem a bit weird doesn't," She replied. "And yes, this means that I no longer will be at the Musain performing. I'll still always be spending time with you all. You can't get rid of me that easy," She smiled.

Grantaire returned her smile with one of his own. "Good. You bring something different and wonderful to our group of merry men."

Before Lizzie could reply a man tapped Grantaire on the shoulder. "Excuse me but may I step in?" A man with dark hair and blue eyes asked. He had long side burns and a slight smirk on his face like he was trying to be charming. He was dressed sharply in green and Lizzie hated to admit that he was good looking.

Lizzie reluctantly nodded and transferred from Grantaire's arms to this mystery man's after Grantaire bowed and kissed her hand in a silent farewell. The man in green took Grantaire's place and began to lead her in the new dance. Lizzie silently cursed at how he also seemed to be a good dancer.

"Your voice is as beautiful as you are mademoiselle." He commented causing Lizzie to laugh.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, monsieur. How about you tell me your name and why you're here?"

He looked slightly taken aback but soon recovered. "Your grandfather did mention that you were different than the other socialite girls. It's a good different though, refreshing. I'm Jacques Rousseau and no I'm not related to that philosopher." He joked.

Lizzie giggled. "With a name like that though it seems like you've got some big shoes to fill." She teased.

"I do my best to live up to it." He replied, smiling.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, Lizzie thought. She was wrong though; horribly, horribly wrong. The men after Jacques were snobbish, disgusting pigs. They had no respect for her and when Courfeyrac came to rescue her from the third man that she was so close to slapping she let out a sigh of relief. "You have no idea of how much you are my hero right now." She told him as she followed his lead.

Courfeyrac chuckled. "You're welcome. That last one should have been dead on the floor with the look you were giving him."

Lizzie groaned. "Courf, you have no idea. He already had our whole life planned right down to how he was going to make me a real woman. The man wanted ten kids, TEN KIDS! There's no way in..."

Lizzie was cut off when someone else tapped Courfeyrac on the shoulder, asking to step in. He had steely blue eyes and a light beard covering his strong jaw line. He held himself like he was important and dressed in a police uniform. "Good evening mademoiselle, my name is Raoul Javert."

Her eyes widened slightly. This was the inspector's son, it had to be and she would bet that he was her grandfather's choice for her to marry. "Good evening, monsieur."

"Now Lissette, you really aren't as awful as your grandfather makes you sound to be are you? Surely you wouldn't show blatant disrespect. A pretty thing like you? I'm surprised you haven't been snatched up yet so tell me is it because of what your grandfather has told me? If it is we'll just have to work on that, won't we?" He smiled down at her as if he was being charming.

Lizzie was sure her jaw was dragging along the floor. If he hadn't been stronger than she was she would have stopped their dance in the middle of the floor. "Excuse me?"

"Have I over stepped myself? I promise you, I'm just repeating what your grandfather has told me." He replied.

Lizzie looked utterly appalled. None of the others that she had danced with even touched the awfulness she was experiencing in this very moment. Her eyes were sparkling with her fiery spirit and before she could even get a word out Enjolras appeared and took over the dance. This didn't exactly calm her down though and Enjolras noticed. "Deep breaths, mademoiselle." He whispered to her as he turned her away from the inspector's son.

Lizzie groaned. "I am so tired of hearing that!"

Enjolras chuckled. "Then how about we feign that I stepped on your toe and I'm going to go help you recover and we take a walk in the garden? I can't exactly have my best revolutionist going off on the inspector's son so soon."

Lizzie smiled, grateful for Enjolras. He was the only one who was ever able to truly calm her down except for Marius. Over the year the two had grown close. They just worked so easily with each other and while she did her best to show attention to all of les amis, she always wound up staying by Enjolras' side. The two stumbled and Lizzie turned away, limping as he chased after her apologizing profusely.

Once they were away from the ballroom, Lizzie stopped limping and they began to laugh. Lizzie always thought that Enjolras was too serious and it was probably why she spent the most time with him. While she made sure to make Grantaire smile, she made sure that Enjolras laughed and had fun.

When they got to the garden, Enjolras took Lizzie back into his arms and began to slowly dance about the small opening much to Lizzie's surprise. "I wanted to give you a proper dance." He shrugged as he continued leading them about the small space they stopped in.

"Thank you by the way, you really saved me back there. I mean the nerve of that guy! He told me that he was going to teach me about respect and he called me Lissette! Who does he think he is?" Lizzie vented.

"You're welcome. Marius and I noticed how you looked like you were about to finally speak your mind so I came over as soon as I could. You should tell Marius later. We're going to make sure that you're not bothered by any of them after tonight."

Lizzie smiled. "You are the best." She then sighed and rested her head on Enjolras' shoulder. "Can we go back inside? Maybe up to my room? I don't think I can dance any longer."

"Of course." He slowed them down to a stop and lowered his hand that was on her waist. Enjolras moved them so they were now side by side. He brought his arm that was holding her hand around her shoulders and Lizzie brought an arm around his waist.

"Were you able to eat anything?" He asked as they walked up the steps to the second level of the mansion.

Lizzie shook her head. "I was practically transferred from person to person all night."

"I'll make sure Marius brings you some food then."

"You take such good care of me." Lizzie commented as they stopped outside of her room door.

"Always." Enjolras replied giving her a slight squeeze. "Sleep well, Lizzie."

"You too, Enjolras and thank you again for everything you've done for me today." She smiled, giving him a hug.

Enjolras left Lizzie in her room and made his way back downstairs to the ballroom. He quickly found Marius and told him to make Lizzie a plate. The leader of les amis then rounded up the rest of his friends and left the Pontmercy residence, thinking back on his and Lizzie's small moment in the garden. Tonight seemed to be the starting point of change for everyone.


	4. Chapter 3

Lizzie was told that she was to choose between Jacques or Raoul for her husband and Lizzie wanted neither of them, especially Raoul. She supposed she could possibly see herself with the Rousseau gentleman but she didn't want to marry because she had to. She wanted to marry because of love.

A week had passed since the ball and her two suitors would not leave her alone. She continuously used spending time with her friends as an excuse. There was one time Jacques got lucky. He spotted her in St. Michael's Square with les amis and knew that this was his moment to strike. Jacques bought a small bouquet of flowers and started to head towards where he had last seen her.

That was when he realized that he couldn't see her anymore. He turned this way and that trying to spot her but when that proved to be unsuccessful, he made his way towards the Elephant of Bastille. There he saw her crouched down speaking with an urchin boy. She looked concerned and he wondered why she would even care for someone below her, especially a child.

"Gavroche, what are you doing out here? Where's your sister?" Lizzie asked. She had seen the boy playing with the other children who called St. Michael their home while she was arguing with Marius about what their grandfather had sent them out to get. She ran after the boy, momentarily ending the argument about getting nicer dresses. She still wore simpler dresses and it infuriated Monsieur Pontmercy. Gavroche was one of the few reasons Lizzie continued to go to the Thenardier Inn. She enjoyed the company of the small boy and often gave him a franc or two from her earnings so he could properly eat.

Gavroche thought Lizzie more of an older sister than his own. He couldn't even comprehend how she and Eponine could be friends towards one another. What Gavroche didn't know was that Eponine made sure that her parents didn't completely con Lizzie out of what she was due. She wanted to make sure that her younger brother was taken care of and knew that Lizzie would be able to help after she witnessed an interaction between the two. Lizzie and Eponine planned how Lizzie was to make sure that Gavroche would take the money and be careful with it. Lizzie also looked out for Eponine, often times bringing older shawls and dresses for the other girl.

"She's probably with dear ol' dad conning people. They tossed me out, couldn't afford to take care of me no more. Only their precious baby girl. I'm fine, Lizzie, promise. They're my family now." He pointed towards the belly of the elephant statue where his friends had climbed up into it. "I hate that you had to leave but don't worry about me, mademoiselle, us little people are tough." He grinned.

Lizzie gave him a sad smile, she would always worry about him especially now that he was on the street. She reached into her small purse and pulled out a couple of francs. She tucked them into his jacket pocket. "Make sure you and your friends are fed. That should be enough to get a loaf of bread. Now, do you know where the apartments are near the park by the Seine that are about five blocks away? You can see Notre Dame from it and the university is about eight blocks north of it?"

Gavroche nodded.

"Good. If you ever need a place to stay dry or warm I want you to go there. My mother lives there on the second floor, the very first door once you come up the steps. Do you think you can remember all of that?" Lizzie asked, making herself a mental note to write her mother about the boy.

Once more Gavroche nodded. "Yes, Lizzie and thank you."

"You are most welcome." She then placed a kiss on his cheek causing him to beam up at her before running towards the statue that he called home.

Lizzie stood, smiling fondly after the boy and was just about to find her cousin when Jacques made his presence known. "I didn't realize I was going against a third party for your affections."

Lizzie spun around at his voice, startled. "Oh, monsieur, I hadn't realized you were there."

"I apologize, mademoiselle. I just couldn't help but to come over and at least say hello since your protectors are not right by your side as they usually are." He smirked as he held out the bouquet. "I saw these and knew they had to be yours. I also hoped that you would take a short walk with me since you seem to be alone."

Lizzie reluctantly took the flowers. They were beautiful and she knew he had been very lucky in the fact that he just so happened to have picked her favorite, lilies. "I really should be getting back to them you know."

He just waved off her comment. "It'll just be down to the Seine and back. They'll hardly notice your absence."

She knew there was no getting out of it so she sighed and agreed. He offered his arm and she looped her free hand through as he lead her down the path to the river. "So, who was that little boy you were talking to?"

"He was just someone I knew when I was living with my mother." Lizzie replied. There was no way that she was ever going to disclose that she used to sing in taverns to him, he would surely get the wrong idea and Lizzie was not about to be viewed as a whore.

"And are you secretly planning on becoming a nun?" He asked, with a slightly teasing tone but Lizzie knew whatever came out of his mouth next he was going to be absolutely serious and that scared her.

"No, why?" She reluctantly asked.

"Because only a nun would just give some urchin boy two francs."

Lizzie stopped right in her tracks. She stumbled only slightly because Jacques kept going a little bit before he realized that she had stopped. Lizzie pulled her arm away from his and looked at him with wide eyes. Her green eyes were sparkling like emeralds as she tried her best to think of something to say that wouldn't be thought of as too bold but she decided that she no longer cared about keeping up with pretenses. "You are an absolute disappointment Jacques Rousseau. I thought you would at least be understanding with a name like yours but you are a disgrace to the name Jean-Jacques Rousseau. We are not above the people who cannot afford to feed themselves. He is but a child trying to live the best life he can. What is two francs if it can feed a child or a group of five like those two francs I just gave will. Do not call on me anymore, Monsieur Rousseau and you can take your flowers back." She tossed the flowers at his chest and then spun on her heel, running back towards the square.

The first friendly face she saw was Grantaire and she ran right to him. He noticed her running and opened his arms up. She ran right into them, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. "I found you!" He exclaimed, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Were you looking for me?"

"I wouldn't have just said I found you if I wasn't. We all were. Where did you go off to? We saw that boy you went to go say hello to run with a loaf of bread but you were nowhere in sight. Marius nearly had a cow."

"I'm sorry. That Rousseau gentleman found me and wouldn't let me be." She spit his name.

This caused Grantaire to worry. He pulled back, keeping his hands on her arms as he looked her over. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No, nothing like that 'taire. He's just like all the others living in all of their splendor that they can't see past their own nose! He told me that I was wrong in giving Gavroche money for bread. He said that I would only do that if I were a nun! He's a part of the problem, part of the reason why France is falling and no one seems to even notice to help her up!"

Grantaire chuckled. "You have been spending too much time with Enjolras. Now, let's get back to the others so that they can know you are safe as well."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "But 'taire..."

He shook his head as he placed her hand on his arm, leading her to where their friends were at last. "We're trying to figure out a solution but let's focus on one problem at a time shall we? Like a more tangible one, like the one where you now have to, I assume, only deal with the inspector's son?"

She groaned and laid her head against his shoulder. "Don't remind me."

"I have some wine back at my apartment. It sounds like you could use some. We could just wave to them and keep on walking."

That caused her to giggle. "No, I better go with Marius and pick out at least one new dress before going back home. How about a rain check?"

"I will take you up on that." They smiled at each other and soon Lizzie was ambushed by Marius, as he pulled her away from Grantaire into a hug.

"I was so worried." Marius said, squeezing her just a little too tight.

"I'm all right Marius. Now let me go, please so I can actually breathe." Lizzie ground out.

Marius pulled back, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. Are you all right? Where did you go?"

"She got caught up with that Rousseau gentleman." Grantaire answered.

Marius glared over Lizzie's shoulder to his friend. "Thank you, Lizzie." He teased before looking back to his cousin.

"I'm all right, Marius. Rousseau is just not the person I thought so I will not be choosing him as planned. He's just a part of the problem. He's right awful." Lizzie said.

"Sounds like someone else we know, doesn't she? I think you've been filling her head with too many outlandish thoughts, Enjolras." Grantaire teased.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Oh will you shut up, Grantaire. She's one of the few of you who haven't really questioned my idea."

Grantaire crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. "We should get going anyway if Lizzie wants to find a decent dress to please her grandfather's wishes."

Lizzie nodded. "He's right. You can come if you wish but if you have more interesting things to do for the rest of the day, I will see you all soon."

Grantaire gave a soft smile to which Lizzie returned. Something else was going on. Lizzie could feel it and she wasn't quite sure what it was. She would have to talk with Marius once they were alone. Grantaire had sounded nearly disappointed when she spoke as passionately about their patria as Enjolras. Had he been hoping she didn't agree with the blonde? Was he hoping that she agreed with him? This was too much. Too much boy drama for one day so she stuck the thought in the deepest part of her mind to save it for later when she and her cousin were alone. Marius would know, surely he must since he had known everyone longer than she had. Now to just find a dress that wasn't too bourgeois but still fit her grandfather's standards. Like Grantaire said, one problem at a time and right now her dress issue had the most precedence.


	5. Chapter 5

They had found a couple of everyday dresses that fit both styles and found an evening dress as well. As they loaded the dresses into the carriage, Lizzie asked. “Do you think the shop keep hates me?”

Marius chuckled. “No, he doesn't hate you. You are a breath of fresh air.”

Lizzie turned to look at her cousin. “He said that?”

Marius nodded. “Now into the carriage with your grandfather is bound to be wondering where we are.” 

On the ride home Lizzie explained to Marius all that had happened. He reached over and gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze. “You did the right thing, Lizzie. You deserve to be happy. After all you would wind up being the wife always gossiped about. ‘That's the crazy one. I can't believe he can't set her straight. I hear he's in denial that she has hysteria’.” He mocked, whispering in a high voice.

Lizzie laughed, playfully shoving at his shoulder. “You are awful.”

“You know it would happen.” He continued to tease.

She let out a dramatic sigh. “Yeah you're probably right.”

As the two were walking up the stairs to their rooms after dinner, Lizzie looked over at Marius. “You may not know the answer, but does Grantaire fancy me?”

Marius stopped in his tracks and looked up at Lizzie, who turned around when she noticed he hadn't followed her the rest of the way up. “Why do you ask?”

Lizzie shrugged. “It was just how we acted today.”

Marius climbed the last few steps and met her in the hallway. “Do you fancy him back?”

She thought about it. Did she have a fancy for anyone? A flash of red and blonde curls came across her mind's eye. With that as her answer, she shook her head. “No I don't fancy him back. He is a very dear friend though.”

Marius nodded. He knew the answer to his own question before he even asked it. He knew that the care Lizzie showed Grantaire was that of a sister caring for her brother. She was always worried about him and made sure he made it home safely. He also knew that while Grantaire thought he loved her like one would love a lover, it was just familial love. The roles seemed to have reversed after Lizzie had to move away from her mother. It was Grantaire who was always trying to get Lizzie to smile and laugh. “Then I think you should tell him how you really feel.” Marius replied. 

The next day everyone gathered at the Cafe Musain. As Marius and Lizzie reached the top of the stairs that lead to the room les amis usually took over, Marius nudged Lizzie towards where Grantaire was sitting. Lizzie waved him off. “All right, all right, I’m going.” Marius walked over to where Courfeyrac and Enjolras were seated while Lizzie took a seat across from Grantaire.

“You passed on me yesterday so what about today?” Grantaire asked, motioning to the cup he had just filled with wine.

Lizzie nodded. “Yeah, I think I’ll have one today.”

They smiled at each other as Grantaire poured her a cup. They clinked their cups together, chuckling before both of them took a hefty gulp of their drink. That was all the liquid courage she needed. Lizzie set her cup down and looked into the deep red drink a moment before looking back up at Grantaire.

“Is everything all right mam’selle?” He asked, curious as to why she was acting this way.

“Do you like me, Grantaire?” Lizzie asked, not really knowing how to start the conversation that she needed to have.

“Of course I do. I’ve always enjoyed your company even when I thought your name was Isabella.” He answered, wondering where this was going.

Lizzie shook her head. “No, do you...fancy me?”

Grantaire’s eyes widened. He had hoped she would never guess or at least have some kind of inkling until he gathered up the courage to tell her himself. Then again it felt like every time that he had talked himself up to do it Enjolras stole her away or he saw her with Enjolras, laughing or smiling. He gulped down the last of his cup and poured himself another. She wouldn’t be asking him this if she felt the same way, of that he was certain. He took another drink before looking back at her. “And if I were to say that I did?”

“I would hate to have to break your heart.” She whispered. Lizzie then reached across the table and took his hands in hers, holding them tightly. “Grantaire, I care about you deeply, I really do but I care about you in the same way I do Marius, like a brother, like family. I love spending time with you and you’re one of my dearest and most valued friend but there’s another girl out there for you that’s much better than me. Can you ever forgive me?”

He was preparing himself for a dagger when in reality it was just a sting. He got to thinking, they did very much act like how he saw her act around Marius, well it was slightly different, he liked to think she could banter more with him than with her cousin. “I forgive you, Lizzie. I get it. You can still call on me if you need anything or if you need to drink the night away.”

Relief flooded through Lizzie. She stood and hurried around the table wrapping Grantaire in a giant hug. They both began laughing since Lizzie in her hurry to express her gratitude that there was no hard feelings between them had tripped over the table leg and had more so fallen into Grantaire’s arms. “I’m so glad we can still be friends. I was so worried. Thank you.”

Grantaire gave her a slight squeeze. “Don’t you fret song bird, I’ll always have your back.”

Lizzie smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling back. She sat back down at her seat and soon the two were talking and drinking like nothing had happened. 

Their small moment hadn’t gone unnoticed, however. Nearly everyone looked over when they heard Lizzie practically squeak when she tripped. When laughter had followed the sound they all went back to what they were doing, except for Marius and Enjolras.

Marius smiled, happy to know things seemed to have worked out between his cousin and friend. When he turned back to the papers he had been looking over, he noticed Enjolras still looking towards them. With a slight smirk dancing on his lips, Marius spoke up. “What’s wrong, Enjolras?” 

Marius’ voice broke Enjolras out of his dreamy state. He was going over all of the reasons why he had no right to be jealous over the moment Lizzie and Grantaire had shared. Surely Lizzie didn’t fancy Grantaire back. Then again what had he shown her that he liked her more than a friend or a fellow revolutionary. Right, Marius asked a question he side tracked himself once again and brought himself back to the present. “Nothing, Marius.” He looked back down at the papers but found he couldn’t focus. “What’s going to happen now that Lizzie has eliminated Rousseau from the running?” Enjolras asked, not really thinking his newfound idea through, just going purely off of emotion.

“Grandfather’s probably going to push Raoul on her even more now. Why?” Marius was curious. Was his friend finally going to do something about his feelings for his cousin?

“Does he still go into his office?” Enjolras disregarded Marius’ question.

“He’s going to die in that office for all I know. What are you thinking?”

Enjolras nodded. He knew Monsieur Pontmercy had a law practice not too far from here and that’s why Marius was being forced to study law so that when the older man died his grandson could take over. “I’ll be right back,” was all Enjolras said before going out to the Paris streets to find Monsieur Pontmercy.

Upon arriving, Enjolras asked to speak with Monsieur Pontmercy and was lead to his office. Enjolras bowed before taking a seat across from the older man. “Good day, sir. My name is Alexandre Enjolras and I would like to court your granddaughter Lissette.”

Monsieur Pontmercy was a bit taken back. The Rousseau gentleman and Javert’s son were the only ones who had shown interest after the ball. He then recognized Enjolras as the one that Lizzie had left with near the end of the night. “It seems you already know Lissette. Did you know her previously?”

“I did monsieur but only through your grandson, Marius. I know you are wary because of where Lissette came from but I can assure that although I am not regularly seen with the higher class that I am indeed a part of it. I live on my own now after my parents passed. I dedicated my life to schooling and now I am helping my uncle with the law practice that belongs to the Enjolras’. It’s what my father would have wanted.” All of this talk made Enjolras sick to his stomach. He was doing this to help Lizzie in some odd and twisted way, he told himself as Monsieur Pontmercy thought it over.

Then it was like a light bulb went off. “Enjolras! Yes! He was a good defender. Always did my best work when I went up against your grandfather and even your father. I was so sad to hear what had happened to such a good man. You would make a good suitor for my granddaughter but it is ultimately her who decides, I just provide the suitors for her to choose from. Are you free tomorrow? I can make sure that Marius doesn’t cause her to run off.”

“Yes, I’m free tomorrow.” Enjolras nodded.

“Come to my manor at ten tomorrow morning then and we’ll have an official meeting of who you truly are and let her know of your intentions.”

“I will be there.” Enjolras agreed. He then stood and tried to walk out as casually as he could. He hoped he didn’t look like how he felt which was that he was running out of there. What had he just done?


	6. Chapter 5

“Why are you waking me at this ungodly hour?” Lizzie cried as Marius continued to shake her shoulder. It was eight in the morning and when she usually slept an extra hour it was quite annoying that she was woken from her slumber.

“You have a suitor coming to meet you for brunch.” Marius explained causing Lizzie to groan.

“I think you’ll really like this one.” He smirked.

Last night when Lizzie had gone to take a bath their grandfather had told Marius of the visit. Marius had to keep his laughter to himself until he could get to his room. After all his grandfather is now playing matchmaker between a potential revolutionary leader and his granddaughter who he is trying to bring back to the upper class life.

Lizzie poked her head out from under the blankets and raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

He backed away, with an all knowing look on his face. “Just trust me.” 

Marius opened the door but before he left, he turned back around. “You might want to wear your red dress.”

And with that he left, closing the door behind him. Lizzie slowly got out of bed once Marius left. She wondered who this caller could be and why Marius was so smug. She went and pulled out her red dress. She wasn’t sure why Marius suggested this dress. It was her nicer dress from when she lived with her mother but it still didn’t meet grandfather’s standards and if she was supposed to meet a potential suitor should she be dressing in one of her dresses he got for her.

Marius let Enjolras in and lead him into the parlor. “She’s not going to think it’s you, you know.”

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know. I just hope this doesn’t backfire on me.”

“Why did you do it?” Marius asked, truly curious.

“To keep her away from the Inspector’s son and to keep her around to help with the revolution plans. She’s got some insight that a very few of us have.” Enjolras answered.

“And because you fancy her?” Marius asked, knowing his friend.

“What?” Enjolras looked over at Marius with wide eyes.

“Enjolras!” Lizzie exclaimed when she saw him in the parlor.

Both men looked over just in time for Lizzie to throw her arms around Enjolras in a grateful hug. “You’ve come to rescue me. Hurry before my suitor comes calling. We can go out the back.”

Marius laughed as Enjolras chuckled slightly, pulling her back. “Actually, Lizzie, I’m the suitor who called on you.”

Lizzie’s eyes grew wide. “What? You can’t be serious. This is a joke right? Stop stalling we have to go before grandfather shows up.”

“Lissette, I know you know Monsieur Enjolras but you could have at least have put on a nicer dress.” Monsieur Pontmercy said as he entered the room.

“I think it’s lovely.” Enjolras spoke up before Lizzie could retort. Lizzie looked over at him with a smile that was a mix of gratefulness and shyness. The seriousness of the situation was beginning to sink in. 

The Pontmercy men noticed the small interaction. Marius tried to hide his smile while their grandfather kept a stoic expression. Over tea Monsieur Pontmercy continued to test Enjolras with various questions. When Lizzie was tired of the interrogation, she offered a walk in the garden. 

She and Enjolras led while Marius and Monsieur Pontmercy walked behind them at chaperone distance. “So why exactly did you decide to do this? I could’ve handled that Raoul.” Lizzie asked when she felt like they were far enough away from her cousin and grandfather.

Enjolras shrugged. “I didn’t want you to. Besides I figured this would be the best way to keep you around.” 

“Do you not trust me? I would have figured out how to keep coming to the meetings. This cause is important to me too. Besides I couldn’t stay away from les amis for too long.” Lizzie replied.

“I do trust you, very much actually but it’s your grandfather and Raoul that I don’t trust so I thought this would be the best way to keep them out all together. You’re not upset with me are you?”

Lizzie shook her head. “No, I’m not upset. I’m rather grateful actually.” She smiled up at him. “Looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time together then.”

“I certainly don’t mind.” Enjolras said, smiling in return.

“And I promise we’ll have more privacy the next time you decide to call.” 

Enjolras shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. That’s one of the things about this world. You’ve got to be watched until they deem it okay for you not to be.”

Lizzie wrinkled her nose. “Well, I don’t like it.”

He chuckled. “Honestly, neither do I.”

Lizzie looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. Enjolras raised his eyebrow as they slowed down. Lizzie unhooked their arms before tapping his shoulder and running off. “You’re it!” She cried out, running as fast as she could to get to the small hedge maze near the back of the garden.

Enjolras laughed as he chased after her.

“What on earth are they doing?” Monsieur Pontmercy asked, appalled at what he was witnessing.

“They’re playing a game. Shouldn’t you be happy that Lizzie isn’t so tense looking around a suitor? She’s actually happy and laughing. She’ll even be looked after and listen to what society says is right. She’ll reclaim the proper Pontmercy name. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Marius asked, knowing very well he was playing up what he knew his grandfather wanted.

Monsieur Pontmercy nodded. “Yes, and you believe that Monsieur Enjolras will be the man to do that?”

“I believe it wholeheartedly. I knew there was something special between them the moment I introduced them and as their friendship grew I knew I was right.” Marius said.

“Then I guess I will let go of my wishes of Raoul Javert and Lissette. Monsieur Enjolras is after all of higher status and I do wish the best for the both of you no matter how much you both disagree with me.” Monsieur Pontmercy said.

Marius placed a hand on his grandfather’s shoulder. “Thank you, grandfather.”


	7. Chapter 6

Since that day Enjolras and Lizzie spent practically every waking moment together. It was like the two were stuck together like glue and nothing could tear them apart, especially their friends but they didn’t exactly want to, the two were so happy, happier than they had ever seen and they didn’t want to ruin that. 

Les amis weren’t the only ones happy. Monsieur Pontmercy was over the moon much to the amusement of the group. Lizzie had been going to more higher society gatherings and had been reclaiming the Pontmercy name as he had hoped. What he didn’t know was that Enjolras and Lizzie only went to the ones Enjolras’ parents forced him to go to, neither of them ever went freely. 

The plans for the revolution were coming along. They were studying all they could about government and the different forms as well as talking with other student groups across France. They studied the American Revolution and analyzed Napoleon's reign. They also poured over exactly how a Republic would work and how it would be so much better for the people of France than the monarchy system they had now. It was great for those in the middle and upper classes but further down the class ladder the worse it got. This was something they wanted to change more than anything.

Things weren’t all les amis and revolution planning, however. Despite her grandfather being happy that she was moving up in society at Enjolras’ side he continued to push Raoul at her. It wasn’t as frequent as he had been doing when he found out that she had dismissed Jacques but he was still doing so. 

Everytime he held a ball, he invited Raoul. Luckily Lizzie had Enjolras and Marius at her side. Long before Raoul could get to her, either one of them would step in and take the next dance. When Lizzie was tired of running around trying to avoid him, Lizzie would let whomever she was dancing with know. If she was dancing with Marius he would escort her to bed. If she was dancing with Enjolras he would escort her to Marius before telling her goodnight so Marius could walk her to her room. 

This of course did not go over well with Raoul. He thought himself better than Enjolras for Lizzie. He hated seeing her in the streets with him, wrapped around his arm, laughing as they talked. That should be him. Lizzie should be wrapped around his arm, enthralled by the conversation they were having. Lizzie could be far better in society and loved by those who mattered if she was with him. To Raoul, Lizzie hadn’t reached her full potential and he was the one who could get her there. He just had to remove her from Enjolras’ side and he knew just how to do it.

For a few weeks, he followed Enjolras and Lizzie, learning their routine. He was curious as to why they always wound up at the Cafe Musain, staying for hours at a time and not coming out drunk. There were a few times when Lizzie would come out with a drunk brunette though. They would always go to the same apartment building but Lizzie would always leave a few minutes later. Was Enjolras not who he said he was? Or did he not mind that Lizzie seemed to be whoring herself out? This was the straw that broke the camel’s back for Raoul. If Enjolras allowed Lizzie to be a whore, to be like he was sure she was before Monsieur Pontmercy took her in, he could certainly treat her far better and get her to be the perfect socialite.

The next day Raoul followed Marius and Lizzie to the Cafe Musain. This time, he went in and noticed that they met up with a larger group of students. Lizzie and Enjolras greeted one another with a rather intimate hug. When they pulled back, Lizzie placed a kiss to his cheek causing Enjolras to smile down at her before returning the kiss, placing it on her forehead. The two stayed tucked into each other as they talked with the group. 

Drinks were poured and food was passed as they shared the small feast. After most of the food had been devoured conversation picked back up but from the looks on their faces, Raoul knew this topic was more serious than what they were talking about before. He knew that people were not happy with the current state of France, so much so there were rumors of revolution so when he heard the word revolution fall from Enjolras’ lips he pounced.

Always at the ready like his father, he brought his police whistle out of his pocket and blew. He then marched to where les amis was gathered. Notebooks closed or pages were flipped, if anything people would think that the students were studying for their classes. “Under the power invested in me by his majesty, Alexandre Enjolras you are under arrest for suspicion of conspiring a revolution against the king.” Raoul pulled Enjolras away from Lizzie and put his hands in hand cuffs.

Lizzie turned to face Raoul, eyes sparking with rage. “What are you doing Raoul? They’re studying for a test. They were talking about the American Revolution! They aren’t planning a revolution against the king.”

“Watch your pretty mouth, Lissette or I’ll have to take you away too and I would rather not do that under that pretense.” Raoul replied.

Lizzie began to say vive la revolution but before a word could escape her mouth, it was covered by Marius’ hand. “Hush Lizzie, you’re no good to Enjolras if you too are behind bars.”

“Lizzie, take my place. I’ll get the notes once I’m freed. You know this subject better than anyone at that table.” Enjolras said as he was whisked away by Raoul.

Lizzie pushed Marius’ hand away from her mouth. “Don’t you fret, I’ll come for you as soon as I can.” She promised just before Raoul and Enjolras exited.

When the chaos calmed les amis turned to face each other. Angry tears began to pool in Lizzie’s eyes. She furiously wiped at them since all eyes were on her for her reaction. All of the boys were acting strong for her as their protective instincts kicked in. The man they deemed to be her sole protector was just taken despite her cousin standing at her side, hand at the ready to hold hers.

Lizzie took a deep breath as she looked at each and everyone of les amis’ faces. When her eyes found Courfeyrac and Combeferre she finally spoke. “While he trusts all of les amis with this plan it is you two who know the intimacies even better than I. You two after all were there when this plan began to form. Will you two help me continue working on this plan while we work on another?” She asked.

“Of course, Lizzie.” Combeferre answered.

“What do you mean by other plan, mon cherie?” Courfeyrac asked.

“The plan in which we get Enjolras out of jail.”


	8. Chapter 7

“So they can’t put him to trial yet can they?” Lizzie asked as she paced the floor. After Enjolras had been swept away by Raoul, les amis went up to the hidden room above the cafe to plan how they were going to get Enjolras out of jail.

“No, they don’t have any evidence but with an accusation such as this we better act quickly.” Marius replied.

“But how can they even give this arrest any validation? We were acting as a study group. All you boys have to do is show them that you were talking about the American Revolution or any other revolution for that matter and he goes free, right?” She was trying her best to go through every possibility she could possibly think of.

“You know she has a point,” Combeferre spoke up.

“But how exactly are we going to prove that when we have our own Revolution notes written all over the notes from class?” Grantaire asked, he didn’t want to get Lizzie’s hopes up if it meant that she would wind up getting hurt later if this plan didn’t work out.

“But what if we took those out or rewrote them?” Lizzie asked, challenging Grantaire’s cynical comment. “I could even help with the rewriting. I can make my handwriting look like a man’s.”

“No, I think you’re on to something there Lizzie. We only wrote on the parts that spoke to us and then we made plans on separate papers. I know most of my notes are honestly just underlined or starred so it looks annotated which wouldn’t cause any suspicion.” Courfeyrac said, flipping through his papers.

“So do you just plan on marching in there and demanding Enjolras’ freedom?” Grantaire asked.

“No, we’ve got to be strategic about this. If we speak to the Inspector he’ll remember us and he’ll mark us suspicious since we’re freeing a man who was suspected of treason.” Lizzie said.

“Then I’ll go and a couple others.” Marius said. “You can stay here with Courfeyrac and Combeferre and continue on with today’s meeting. After all we were going to meet with the other student groups today, someone needs to stay here.”

“Well, it’s certainly not going to be me.” Lizzie replied, arms crossed as she stared down Marius. How could he even suggest that she would stay back while they freed Enjolras. 

“I hate to admit it Lizzie but Marius is right. We need to stay here to greet the other groups and go over plans. Enjolras put you in his place for a reason.” Combeferre said.

Lizzie spun around to face the guide of the group. “But Enjolras needs our help…”

“And we’ll help Enjolras but he also needs us here to continue planning for our own revolution.” Courfeyrac added, making his way over to Lizzie and placing his hands on her shoulders. “This is why he chose you out of all of us to take his place while he’s gone. You have that same passion living inside of you and right now we’re going to need that passion focused towards getting these other groups on the same page as us. Marius and whoever else is going with him will get Enjolras out and bring him back here. Don’t you worry.”

Lizzie sighed, knowing very well that she couldn’t fight with Courfeyrac. “I suppose you’re right. So who will go with Marius?”

Courfeyrac smiled and went back to everyone’s notes. He and Combeferre were flipping through and pulling what could be used for evidence but not give themselves away. 

Grantaire raised his hand as well as Bahorel. The two knew their friend was hurting and they wanted to make sure they were the ones that helped her feel better and who better than the original three boys who she trusted. When Lizzie saw that it was going to be her cousin and two best friends to go help Enjolras she smiled, knowing that he was going to be in good hands. 

Once everything was prepared, Marius, Grantaire and Bahorel left to head to the prison. The others helped Lizzie prepare for the meeting. Lizzie was reading over Enjolras’ notes as the other students began filing in. When they noticed that the usual leader of the group was nowhere to be seen murmurs of doubt began. This was the perfect time for Lizzie to start.

Combeferre helped her up onto a chair so that she could be above everyone else. She smiled her thanks down at him and used his shoulder to keep her balance. “Thank you all for coming. I know I’m certainly not who you were expecting to be addressing you but I can assure you I certainly know what I’m talking about.” Lizzie addressed the room.

The murmurs quieted down and the les amis boys looked up to their leader’s girl with pride. Oh yes, they knew for certain that they were a match made in heaven even if the two have barely acted like lovers. 

“You all have felt the stirring of the people. They are beginning to finally feel that need to fight back, to fight for their rights to live far better than what they are living now. We would like to first thank you for wanting to join our cause, for wanting to help give the people of France a better way of life. We will bring hope and change to our beloved patria if we do our jobs right and luckily we have these meetings to make sure we do.”

Down at the prison Marius, Grantaire and Bahorel were granted a meeting with Inspector Javert. The intimidating man who loved the law more than life it seemed was flipping through the notes and books that the three students brought as evidence. “And so you’re saying that my son jumped to conclusions because your friend was too close to the girl he wishes to wed?”

Marius nodded. “Yes, monsieur. We were studying for our next exam in our government class when he heard us speaking about the American Revolution and arrested Monsieur Enjolras before we could even explain ourselves.”

Javert closed the book and pushed the books back towards the students. “I see that you three speak the truth. I will release your friend since my son has yet to learn how to keep his emotions out of his work. Make sure you boys keep this class’ studies private. There are too many rumors of revolution and I don’t want to go through this again.”

All three boys nodded. “Yes, monsieur. Thank you, monsieur.”

Lizzie was no longer standing on the chair. She was now in front of a large map of Paris they had tacked up on the wall. She was using a ruler to point where Enjolras had planned to set up the barricades. She read out the road names to the students and they wrote them down. Some were a little unsure of her leading when they were used to Enjolras but she had quickly won them over. Once she was done, Combeferre helped her back up on the chair.

“Remember boys we have quite the feat ahead of us. We’re not going to change France just by fighting, building barricades and rallying. We need to talk to the friends and family that are outside of this room. Convince them that France needs to change but mention a word about revolution. That will come in due time. If we don’t convince them, we won’t be successful. Talk about those who are having to leave the warmth of their houses and apartments to live on the streets because the ones who are living more than comfortably are cutting back on jobs and taking excess resources. Talk about how those same people barely look pass their own noses to see the harm that they are causing. Talk about hope, be kind, show love, be the good that we are trying to create because then, truly then we will have the people of France rising up with us and showing the bourgeois and the king that we demand justice, we demand liberty, we demand freedom and most of all we demand equality.”

“Vive la France!” was chanted as the students cheered Lizzie’s speech.

When things calmed down there was still a clap that could be heard in the room. Lizzie looked around before she locked eyes with the man she loved. Oh yes, she loved Alexandre Enjolras with her whole being. When he was not around she felt as though she had a piece missing and that she wasn’t as strong. She was glad for the strength Combeferre and Courfeyrac gave her during this meeting but it was nowhere near the strength and confidence that she had done a job well done that she had gotten when she had found Enjolras in the crowd.

Lizzie hopped down from the chair and ran to him. She jumped into his arms, holding onto him as tightly as she could. “You’re okay.” She mumbled into his neck, relief flooding through her body as she felt his edges against her curves. 

“I’m okay.” He smiled, taking in all that was her in this moment in front of the students who he was supposed to be leading. 

He could not be more proud of the girl that was in his arms in this moment. He may have only caught the last bit of her speech but she had riled up emotions in all that were in that room and had implored them to go out and do some good in the world. Oh yes, he loved this girl heart, mind and soul. He just hoped that his arrest wouldn’t cause any troubles with their grandfather. He did not want to lose her. Being apart for the few hours that they were was bad enough. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to not see her for a day, a week, a month...he had to stop himself from thinking those thoughts and focus back in on the moment that was happening right now. “Thank you for coming. I apologize for not being here sooner but I believe Lizzie covered all that was needed. We’ll see you next week.” Enjolras smiled, dismissing the group of students besides his friends, while still holding onto Lizzie.

Once they were all gone, Lizzie pulled back and went to go give hugs to Bahorel, Grantaire and Marius. She thanked each of them for helping to get Enjolras out of jail. Lizzie then went over to where Enjolras was sitting with Courfeyrac and Combeferre. He wrapped an arm around her waist as the four of them easily continued their conversation on how the meeting had gone. 

Around dinner time everyone went their separate ways. Lizzie and Marius returned home but Marius couldn’t quite make it through the door for Lizzie stopped in her tracks right causing him to run into her. They then stumbled through and stopped in front of the parlor. Marius then saw what, or rather who, caused Lizzie to freeze.

Raoul was there speaking with their grandfather. After his father had disciplined him for making such a idiotic move, Raoul decided he would try another way to make sure that Lizzie would spend more time with him. After all he was quite certain that if he had adequate time with Lizzie he could show her who was a far better match.

Marius and Lizzie’s grandfather noticed them coming in and wished Raoul farewell before ushering his grandchildren to sit with him in the parlour. Both of them knew what must have been coming for they shared a look before following him. 

“Monsieur Enjolras was arrested?!” He exclaimed.

“Grandfather it was all a big misunderstanding! Raoul arrested him under false pretenses he was studying!” Lizzie defended.

“I don’t care why he was arrested this could ruin the Pontmercy name if it came out that you were being courted by a criminal.” He replied. “You were doing so well, Lissette. Now if you don’t cut your ties you’ll be going back in the direction of being like your mother. Your father had higher aspirations for you.”

Lizzie stood up, clenching her fists. “Neither of my parents were criminals. If anything it was you who killed my father because once who disowned him because you did not agree with the woman he loved he was trying to do anything to make you proud again.”

Monsieur Pontmercy gasped in shock that his granddaughter was talking back at him and speaking with such strong accusations. “You do not know what you say, child. Sit back down and ask the lord, our savior forgiveness before we go eat our dinner or you really will end up like your mother.”

Lizzie harshly laughed. “I would gladly wind up like my mother if that meant I got to keep love in my life!” She then stormed off, running up the stairs to her room.

Marius started after her but turned back around to say a few words to their grandfather. “She’s happy, truly happy since you separated her from Auntie. Enjolras was helping those of us who are finishing up classes study for our big government test that’s coming up that analyzes the American Revolution and so forth. Raoul heard him finish his sentence on Revolution and arrested him. Enjolras was doing nothing wrong. If you have a heart left, you would let her continue to see him.” And with that he left to prepare two plates and to check on his cousin.


	9. Chapter 8

Since Enjolras’  arrest, life around the Pontmercy Manor was tense. Monsieur Pontmercy would not allow Enjolras a free pass to visit whenever he wished like he had grown accustomed to. Instead that permission was granted to Raoul. Lizzie could only ever see Enjolras if she was accompanied by Marius. 

This rule soon lead to the cousins scheming behind their grandfather’s back. They even got the maids, cooks, and butlers involved. The butlers had a special knock when announcing that Raoul had arrived. The maids knew code words to whisper to either Marius or Lizzie to warn them of the unwanted suitor. The cooks didn’t say a word as the kitchen was often passageway for the cousins to escape. There were times, of course when things didn’t go their way and Lizzie was stuck with spending time with Raoul. Most of the time, Marius was there by her side during his visits but there were the special occasions that Marius was out when Raoul came to visit.

Since the arrest planning the revolution also became quieter. Les Amis managed to get meetings with General Lamarque and the older gentleman admired the work that they were doing. He didn’t want to know the details but he took suggestions on how he and his command could do better. For this consideration, Les Amis was grateful and held an even higher respect for the general. 

Lizzie was just about to escape from the manor but it seemed the world had other plans. “Lissette, my dear, where on earth are you going?” Monsieur Pontmercy asked as he saw his granddaughter open the front door.

Lizzie sighed and closed the door back. “I was planning on meeting Marius for lunch but I’m assuming you have other plans?” She arched her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

“I was hoping you could sing a few songs for me. It’s been some time since your voice filled these halls and I do rather miss it.” He answered, ushering her to follow him into the parlor. “We’ll have one of the maids bring us some lunch.”

She reluctantly nodded, following her grandfather into the room off the main hall. Lizzie sat at the piano and soon began playing a sad folk song with the music dancing underneath the sad lyrics. Her grandfather at first was shocked at hearing the folk song but he knew that they were easier to learn to play on piano. The way Lizzie’s fingers moved so easily about the white and black keys, he knew that this was a familiar and favorite tune.

Lizzie moved onto an aria that would better suit what her grandfather was expecting to hear when he asked her to sing. She couldn’t very well perform the set list of songs she performed each night at the taverns. The aria still set in the low end of her vocal range since she wasn’t properly warmed up. In these moments it was just her and the piano. Lizzie wasn’t thinking about who was watching or the ulterior motive that her grandfather might have with his request. 

By the time that Lizzie had transitioned into her favorite church hymn, one of the maids had brought a tray in holding a tea set and a variety of finger sandwiches and vegetables for lunch. Once Lizzie had finished the second verse, she came over to sit across from her grandfather. After lunch was served and drinks were poured the grandfather and granddaughter pair began to silently eat. Lizzie was praying this slow torture would end soon so she could go be with les amis. They were having a meeting today with the other groups and she couldn’t miss it. They were making such good progress. 

“Are you happy, Lissette?” Monsieur Pontmercy asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“What?” Lizzie replied, nearly choking on her bite of carrot.

“I asked if you were happy. We haven’t had hardly any time to truly spend time together to talk, to become as close as I would like. You’re always off running around with your cousin. I know under the circumstances we haven’t exactly seen eye to eye but I truly have your best interest at heart, Marius’ as well.” His facial expression was relaxed and if Lizzie had the ability to just forget all that he had done to her since the moment he found out that she was working to help her mother then maybe, just maybe she could believe that he was being sincere and that he really cared about her happiness. 

“I suppose,” was all that Lizzie answered. She didn’t want to give too much away. She hated that she had to be so guarded around a member of her own family but she knew if she revealed what she truly held in her heart, it would be used against her, or worse against her mother and Marius. Yes Enjolras and the rest of les amis could be affected as well but her cousin and her mother were the two that her grandfather could more quickly and directly affect.

“Wouldn’t you be happier if you had a husband to spend your days with? Not just your cousin or yourself to keep you company?” He asked and there it was, the real reason her grandfather was doing all of this. Lizzie couldn’t believe that she didn’t see it coming.

“What exactly is that suppose to mean, grandfather?” Lizzie asked, her voice cold as ice, void of any emotion.

“I feel as though you have had bountiful amounts of time to make a decision. It’s nearly been a year, Lissette. Why don’t you stop leading these fine and finer gentleman along and make a decision? We’ll throw another ball and you can announce to society who you’ve chosen. It’ll be a splendid evening.” He described, trying to convince Lizzie that it was a good idea.

Lizzie knew she didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter. She also knew that she needed to get out of the room before the walls really did begin to cave in and squish her as she felt in this moment. She placed a hand on her stomach, trying to pull in as much air as she could get. “I think it’s marvelous, grandfather. Now if you’ll please, excuse me I’m of in need of some fresh air.” With that Lizzie stood as she ran out of the house and to the back gardens.

She knew who her grandfather wanted her to choose and if she didn’t there would be chaos and scandal to follow. A Pontmercy with a criminal? Never. A Pontmercy with a factory worker? It happened once and it created the Pontmercy girl who would rather be with the criminal than the law maker. Lizzie knew Enjolras was so much more than a criminal and she wanted nothing more than to be near him. With how she was feeling, however, she was not going anywhere unless she wanted to collapse. 

Lizzie leaned against one of the many trees in the Pontmercy garden, taking in gulps of air as her mind raced. Her eyes were shut as she was listening to the rustling of the leaves by the cool spring breeze. She couldn’t believe that a year had already passed since she had been taken in under her grandfather’s wing. It was a wonderful yet horrible year and if she made the decision that he was pressuring her to, her years would no longer be wonderful.

“There you are, Lizzie. I was so worried something had happened to you or Raoul had shown up unexpected.” Marius said as he approached his cousin.

Her eyes popped open, her chest heaving as she took in air for a completely different reason. “Marius! You nearly scared me to death.” She accused as she placed a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm the racing organ.

Marius looked apologetic as he came closer to her. “I hate that I keep finding you in these states since everything. What’s happened?” He asked, taking her into his embrace, rubbing soothing circles along her back.

They weren’t quite the arms she was longing to be held in but they would certainly do. She wrapped her arms around her cousin’s waist and buried herself into his chest, seeking the comfort she so desperately needed. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did as they streaked down her cheeks, leaving wet spots against Marius’ vest. “He wants to throw a ball, wants me to make a decision and you know who he wants me to pick.” She sniffled.

Marius pulled her closer, placing kisses in her hair as he tried to soothe her. “Shh, shh, shh Lizzie. I won’t let this happen and once Enjolras knows he won’t either, hell neither will the rest of our friends. How about you go up and change into something a bit more breathable for you and we’ll head to the Musain together and while you do that I’ll have a little chat with grandfather.”

Lizzie smiled through her sniffling, wiping away her tears as Marius calmed her down. “Okay,” she nodded, “I could use a moment to freshen up before the meeting.” She pulled back just enough and placed a kiss on her cousin’s cheek before making her way back to the house.

Marius wasn’t far behind her and found their grandfather cleaning up in the parlor. “Grandfather, could I have a moment?”

The older gentleman looked up from the tray. “Of course, Marius. I was actually hoping that I would get to speak with you on an important matter.”

Marius stuffed his hands in his pocket as he walked further into the room. “And what is this important matter that you would wish to speak on?”

Monsieur Pontmercy walked to his grandson and placed a strong hand on Marius’ shoulder. “Lissette is about to move up and take back the ownership of the Pontmercy name that her father so carelessly threw away. I worry that you two are trading places. Why haven’t you begun courting any of the fine and eligible bachelorettes Paris has to offer? You are to take my place at the office and the only thing you have done is go to classes. You have not once come to the office to shadow me, to learn the business. All you do with your time is spend it with those boys you call your friends and with your cousin. While it is admirable you have been protecting Lissette it is about time you let her suitors do so.”

Marius clenched his fists inside his pockets. He could not believe the words that were coming out of his grandfather’s mouth. Before he could respond or excuse himself, Lizzie was skipping down the stairs, excited to spend time with her favorite people in the whole world. When she stopped in front of the parlor she noticed the tense scene between the two men. “Marius?” She called, timidly, not sure what her cousin was feeling but noticed the stress in his shoulders. 

His stoic features he had upon his face as he stared at his grandfather melted away to show his usual dazzling smile when Lizzie was near. Marius spun out of his grandfather’s grip and took Lizzie’s hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze although he wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure more, his cousin or himself. “C’mon, Lizzie, let’s go.” He urged before going out the front door in a slight jog.

Lizzie giggled as she followed behind her cousin, leaving their grandfather looking bewildered in the doorway. She knew that Marius didn’t want to talk about whatever happened between he and their grandfather at the moment but she hoped he would soon confide in her. She couldn’t bare the thought of him shouldering whatever grievance grandfather had placed there when she would help him bear the weight, always.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter I posted a couple of weeks ago. I do have some more chapters written just not typed up and ready to post. Those will hopefully be really in the near future. I hope you have enjoyed so far. I can't wait to hear what you all think. Much love!

Lizzie and Marius walked from their home on the outskirts of the city to the square that was outside of General Lamarque’s home. “I just don’t know how I’m going to make it through this last ball Marius.” LIzzie sighed as she looped her arm through his.

“We’ll talk to Enjolras and the others and come up with something. You won’t have to marry Raoul.” He gave her hand wrapped around his bicep a squeeze. 

As the two continued further into the city, the streets started to become more and more crowded. There were people from all walks of life. People who called the streets home, market vendors, the top of the top trying to make their way through in their carriages so they could continue to live in their ignorant bliss. By this point Marius was practically dragging Lizzie behind him so they could get to their destination.

“C’mon Lizzie. Can’t you hold your skirts higher so you can move faster?” He asked her, glancing back towards her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and did the best she could with her free hand. “Terribly sorry that I didn’t know we were holding a rally today.”

Marius looked back once more and gave her a quick apologetic look. “It’s why I came and got you. Lamarque’s health is dwindling and we need to start to take action.”

“Lizzie! Marius!” Courfeyrac called out when he noticed the two making their way through the crowd. He gave Lizzie a hug as soon as she was in hugging distance. “How good it is to see your beautiful face! Now come help me pass out our pamphlets. Marius, Enjolras is looking for you so you better get to it.”

Lizzie laughed as Courfeyrac pulled her away from her cousin. He handed her half of the pamphlets he had in his hand. They split up but still remained in close proximity to each other. They spoke to anyone would listen and soon a small crowd had gathered around the makeshift stage Marius and Enjolras were putting together so they could stand above the crowd.

Enjolras and Lizzie locked eyes and shared a smile before he launched into his latest speech that would hopefully rally the people to join in their revolution. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Combeferre who had come up to stand next to Lizzie since Courfeyrac had picked up Gavroche from the carriage the boy had rode in on. “He’s been worried about you, you know?”

Lizzie looked to Combeferre with a curious look in her eye and he tried to further explain. “Now with this ball coming up we’ve got quite the situation to deal with. I apologize if I’ve overstepped. I overheard he and Marius speaking.”

Lizzie reached out and squeezed his arm. “Let’s just focus on the revolution for the moment and then worry about the terms of my love life.”

Combeferre nodded and the two turned back to face their friends while talking to the people in the crowd. It didn’t last for long for the hooves of horses were heard. 

“Police!” Someone called and soon people were pushing one another to get away to stay out of trouble. Lizzie and Combeferre got separated as he was trying to help direct the crowd in standing together as they ran away. 

Shouts of Vive La France filled the air as Lizzie was trying to find her cousin. When she turned to look for him in the last spot she thought she saw him, she noticed her grandfather pushing towards the crowd. Lizzie froze. Her eyes were wide with shock and she didn’t know what to do. The next thing she knew, she was being spun around and came face to face with Enjolras. 

Even then that didn’t last long. His lips were on hers and fingers were tangled into hair and god she had never been kissed like this. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gripped the lapels of his infamous red jacket. Enjolras so badly wanted to lose himself in the kiss but he kept his eyes open to make sure that Monsieur Pontmercy did not see Lizzie at the rally as well. 

When the older gentleman was safe back in his carriage, Enjolras pulled back. He smirked at Lizzie before calling Marius to follow them back to the Musain. About halfway back Lizzie finally found her voice again. “What was that all about?”

Enjolras looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. “What was what? I thought we had agreed rallies were necessary. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already?”

“Are you teasing me? Who are you?”

They both laughed at that. “You know I’m quite capable of being human.” He told her.

“You’ve just been so serious lately that it’s been hard to remember.” She teased him slightly.

Enjolras sighed but the tone he took in his reply was lighter than his sigh. “Well, someone hasn’t been around lately to help with the planning.”

Lizzie wrapped her arms around the one she had been holding hands with. “It’s been trickly lately. Raoul has been doing more frequent visits. Today went well until the interruption.” 

Enjolras chuckled as he opened the door to the cafe for her. “Yes, but it seems that Lamarque may only have a week left so we must double our efforts.” 

He stopped them at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to their meeting room. Lizzie turned around to face him with a questioning look. He took one more step up and backed her up against the wall. The air stirred with the electricity that sparked between them. It seemed like he was going to close the gap between them but all he did was rest his forehead on hers.

She could see the tension in his shoulders. The weight they held was the most visible in this moment. While there were no words spoken between them, she could tell that he was allowing her to see the stress, the doubts and the worries that leading a revolution brought. “And all I want to do is kiss you again.” 

Lizzie’s breath caught in her throat. She was so relieved that the kiss they had shared earlier had stirred something within him as well. “Then why don’t you?” She asked him once she found her voice.

That was all it took for him to close the remaining distance. If the kiss from earlier was jarring then this kiss was spark igniting. Both parties were able to lose themselves as their lips and tongues performed a synchronized dance. They didn’t think about upcoming balls or revolutions. They only focused on each other and the result could have caused the Musain to go up in flames. When not breathing no longer became and option, the two pulled a part. 

Both of their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breaths. Lizzie’s hands slid from Enjolras’ curls to rest on his shoulders. Enjolras brought his hands to her waist and rested his forehead once more against hers. “I wish you could just stay with me.” He whispered.

Lizzie let out a soft laugh. “I think grandfather would deem that too embarrassing to the family name than choosing you at the ball.” 

He smiled. “Then you are choosing me?”

She easily returned the smile with one of her own. “As if there was any other choice.” 

Enjolras closed the gap once more, giving her a sweet kiss. “Then let us go upstairs and figure out an escape plan for after your decision because I’m sure we’re going to need one.”

He took a step back and took her hand before continuing up the stairs. The boys that were there looked over when they heard footsteps and noticed their leaders holding hands.

“Does this mean?”

“Are you two?”

“Is this official?”

“Finally!”

Their questions and approvals filed the room causing both Enjolras and Lizzie to laugh. It was then she noticed that Marius was not in the room. As if on cue, footsteps were heard behind the new couple. Both of them turned around. “Ah, Marius, perfect timing. There are a few things I wish to discuss with you.” Enjolras said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Lizzie’s relieved smile at seeing her cousin faded into one of concern. “Marius, what’s wrong?”

Marius looked to his cousin from where he was watching his feet. “Let’s actually get into the room before I tell you. The news might be better taken sitting down.”

“Marius, you’re scaring me.” She told him as she stepped away from Enjolras to take Marius’ hand. 

Marius pulled a chair back for Lizzie to take a seat in. Once she was seated, he sat across from her, immediately taking her hands into his. The usual noisy room was silent as their friends watched the two interact. They too were curious about what Marius had to say.

“I cannot go back home with you, Lizzie.” Marius finally spoke.

Lizzie looked at her cousin in shock. “What do you mean you can’t go home with me? That’s where you live. Where else would you go?”

Marius squeezed her hands. “I’m no longer welcomed there but your mother has told me that I am welcomed into her home. Grandfather saw me at the rally today and so I’m now a disgrace to the Pontmercy name.”

Lizzie shook her head, denying all he had just told her. “But I was at the rally too. I’m supposed to be the disgrace.”

Marius sighed, moving his chair closer to hers. “To grandfather you are reclaiming the family name. He told me I needed to shape up or he would disown me. This just gave him a reason to do what he wanted. So just be careful, Lizzie.”

Tears began welling up in her eyes as the truth began to set in. Her confidant and protector from their grandfather would no longer be by her side. That mansion would feel even less like a home than it already did. She had to deal with that old man all by herself now. “But what about the ball? How are you supposed to protect me from that brute, Raoul?”

“He’ll be the one driving the getaway carriage.” It was Enjolras who spoke up. 

Lizzie looked up to her lover, a tear making its way down her cheek. He reached out and caressed her cheek while drying her tears. “This has given us just another reason to get you away from him. After the ball, you’ll be reunited with your mother and you’ll be able to live how you want to, especially after we win this revolution.” Lizzie smiled and leaned into his caress.

“Then how are we going to rescue her from this ball?” Bahorel asked, wanting his old friend to finally be truly happy. 

“When everyone is dancing, I’ll spin her away and we will escape to where Marius is waiting with a carriage.” Enjolras said matter of factly.

“Sounds like a solid plan. Now how do we get her back home?” Bahorel nodded, agreeing with what was planned.

“I’ll take her home.” Grantaire spoke up. “He’s only seen my face once if he really paid attention to the first ball. I won’t cause any alarm.” He continued to explain.

Lizzie nodded in agreement. Her grandfather wouldn’t recognize Grantaire and she would feel safe walking home with him. It would be the closest thing to walking with Marius.

“Then it is agreed then.”   


“Take good care of her Grantaire.” 

Marius and Enjolras said at the same time. As Lizzie stood, Enjolras placed a kiss across her knuckles. “Until the ball then.”

Lizzie placed a kiss on his cheek. “Until then.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any of those waiting. I was bad at updating this story on all platforms instead of just on my wattpad account. I'll be getting the rest of this story up today though so you can all enjoy the ending. Much love!

Lizzie was on lockdown after she returned home. She promised a worried Grantaire that she would be alright until the ball and for the most part she had kept her promise. While she was being kept on the grounds, she worked on the details of her ball, which meant she knew every intimate detail about it. She wrote letters to her boys which were delivered by one of the cookhands who went into the city often to retrieve fresh ingredients for the dishes being prepared that day. 

The bad part about being trapped in the house, was that Raoul often was stopping by for visits. Lizzie faked her way through every last one of them. He clearly didn’t take a hint and came calling multiple times a day. 

The morning of the ball, Lizzie was able to breathe a little easier. She directed where everything should be placed and whenever everything was in its place, she went to her room to prepare. 

“Are you ready, Lissette?” Her grandfather’s voice flitted through the door after his knock.

“Almost!” She called out as she finished pinning one last strand of hair out of her face. She gave herself one last look over before deciding that she was completely ready for the night. 

When she opened the door, her grandfather smiled at her as he offered his arm. She gave a small smile in return as she linked their arms together. “You look absolutely beautiful, my dear.” He complimented her as he lead them towards the stairs.

“Thank you.” She smiled as they walked down to the main ballroom where all the guests were waiting for her arrival. 

The small band began playing after Lizzie and her grandfather introduced, inviting people to come out onto the dance floor to begin the festivities of the evening. Lizzie was too busy looking for Enjolras in the crowd to notice Raoul come up. Monsieur Pontmercy handed Lizzie off and soon the girl was swept away into the latest dance. 

“I know I can make you quite distracted, but please, do try to look like you are enjoying this dance. After all, this is our first of many.” He smirked down at her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I’ve not made my decision yet, Raoul.” She brought her gaze to his face specifically so she could glare at him. 

“You don’t have anyone to rescue you tonight, Lissette. You just have me. I’ll always protect you. I am a man of the law as you may know and I will do all in my power to make sure you are safe.” His face had become quite serious, as it usually did when speaking of the law. How much like his father he was.

Lizzie scoffed. “It’s not the people of Paris I need protecting from.”

Raoul let out a dark chuckle. “You’re right, most of them you don’t need protecting from. It’s the low lifes who will ask for your every last penny or not even ask at all. It’s also the people like your dear cousin, Marius and those stupid republicans who think themselves revolutionaries that you need protecting from.”

Those words riled Lizzie up. She didn’t even think, which was probably not smart, but she couldn’t be in this man’s arms any longer. She brought her knee up swiftly and despite the layers of skirts she made contact where she intended. Raoul jerked back and hunched over in pain while bringing his hands to cover the spot in between his legs Lizzie just kneed. 

“You are part of the reason so many are on the streets fighting for their lives. You all are! You stay inside ignoring the people crying out for help or just trying to make it day to day while you all sit comfortably on things you don’t really need. This isn’t who I am! I’m the girl who helps her mother keep a roof over our heads and food on the table while making sure that those around us too have something to eat, at the very least. Change is coming whether you like it or not. Vive la France! Vive la France! Vive la France!” She cried out before running out of the ballroom and out of the mansion.

Enjolras was off to the side, waiting for his chance to break up the dance Lizzie and Raoul were sharing. He had just taken a bite out of one of the finger sandwiches being served when Lizzie’s voice was heard throughout the room and over the music. He nearly choked on said bite when she raised her fist in the air and started chanting their revolution cry before taking off in a rather impressive run in the ballgown she was wearing.

He dropped the rest of the sandwich and ran out the planned exit door. The two met in the middle of the path that would lead them to where Marius was waiting. “Well that was one way to escape.” Enjolras teased as he helped her into the carriage. Voices were getting closer and he hoped to speed things along. As soon as he was inside, he hit the roof twice letting Marius know to drive off. 

Lizzie groaned. “You don’t know what that brute said before I did that. He deserved it and it was the only way I saw I could get out of there.”

He chuckled as he brought her close, placing a kiss on top of her head. “You’re free now. You don’t have to worry about them any longer.”

She smiled at the gesture. “You’re right. Now let us go free the people of France.”

Marius drove them to the flats that Lizzie grew up in. He had moved in with his aunt and he knew she would be thrilled to see her daughter again. When the carriage stopped, Enjolras got out first before helping Lizzie out. She gasped when she recognized the familiar street. “I’m home.”

“Yes, but just to get some of your things.” Marius said causing Lizzie to look at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” She asked him.

“Grandfather would look for you here first, Lizzie. To keep you safe you’ll be staying with Grantaire,” Marius explained.

Lizzie looked over to Enjolras for confirmation. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her cousin, she was just confused with this part of the plan. 

“He would come looking for me next. Grantaire’s is right next to the cafe so we won’t have to worry about you getting taken when you come to the meetings,” Enjolras explained.

She nodded, it all made sense after all. 

Enjolras stayed with the carriage while Marius and Lizzie went up to her mother’s flat. Marius let her in and as soon as the two women saw each other, they ran to share an embrace. “Oh my dear, sweet child. I thought I would never see you again.” Her mother cried as she held onto her daughter.

“It’s so good to see you, mama. I missed you everyday.” Lizzie gave her mother a slight squeeze before pulling back. “I hate that I can’t stay with you.” 

Her mother caressed her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. “You will be safer where it is that you’re going than staying with me. You are helping change the world. You mustn’t forget that. Now, go pack the rest of your things so you can be on your way. We will be able to be truly reunited soon enough.” 

Lizzie smiled, giving her mother another hug before hurrying back to her room. She tossed a few of her dresses in a small trunk along with various other things that she would need. She returned to the main room and Marius took the trunk from her so she could wish her mother farewell. She also used that time to change out of her ballgown and into one of her more simpler dresses. “Goodbye, mama. I love you always.” She said as she gave her mother one last hug.

“Godspeed, my child. I love you always.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead and watched as she once again left her home.

The cousins returned to the carriage and Enjolras drove it to Grantaire’s flat. When they arrived, Lizzie was hurried up into the flat with promises to see her tomorrow. The two boys had a carriage to hide and a search party to wait out.

“Good to have ya back, Lizzie,” Grantaire smiled up at her, handing her a freshly poured glass of wine.

Lizzie laughed as she sat next to him, taking the proffered glass. “I wasn’t gone that long.”

“You were gone long enough. Things weren’t the same without you.” They clinked their glasses together in cheers before taking a sip.

“Thanks for letting me stay here, Grantaire.” Lizzie spoke up after a while of comfortable silence. Ever since she had confronted him about his feelings they had gotten along fine as friends, they had continued on just fine but she was sure this still couldn’t have been an easy choice for him to make.

“Don’t have to thank me. All of us offered since we want you safe from Javert’s kid. I just got lucky since I live so close to the cafe.” He waved off her gratitude. It really was nothing. Ever since they had that conversation about where their emotions lied, he had begun to realize he had that school boy crush on her because she had been the first person in a long time that seemed to go out of her way to try and get him to smile. When he noticed how she and Enjolras acted around each other, he really shouldn’t have been surprised that the two brightest stars in his life would attract the other. In all honesty, he was quite happy for the two. They both were happy which meant that he was a little happier. Now if they could all just make it through this damned revolution.

“Well, still, you could have said no.” She finished off her drink. 

“Would you like another?” He asked, reaching for the wine bottle at his feet.

She shook her head. “No, I think I’m going to head to bed now. I’ve had quite the day.” She laughed a bit as she stood.

He nodded, understanding completely. He’d just finish the bottle then and fall asleep on the couch. “Goodnight then, Lizzie.” 

She smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek, something he had seen her do many a time with Marius when she wished him farewell. “Goodnight, Grantaire.”


	12. Chapter 11

They were all in the Musain, crowded around tables, looking at maps, taking inventory of what they currently had and what they would need. They could all feel it. The time was drawing near. It was almost time to rise up and take back the liberty and freedom they once fought for. France would go back to being a Republic, letting the people vote for who they wanted to rule them. Those in poverty could finally come off the streets and begin to live without the worry of where their next meal was going to come from. 

Everyone was chatting and talking about different things when Gavroche came running up the stairs. He had been assigned a very important task and he was not going to let those students he considered more like a family than his actual one down.

He was walking by General Lamarque’s making his rounds as he always did after the news broke that the general was very sick. As he was walking by that night, a doctor raced by him going into Lamarque’s home. Gavroche stayed around to wait for the doctor to come back out. “Excuse me, sir, but is my uncle alright? I was just coming to check on him.” The boy said as soon as the doctor reappeared.

The doctor looked at him with a sad look, placing a sympathetic hand on the child’s shoulder. “I’m afraid dear child that your uncle has gone to be with the good father.”

Gavroche looked down at his feet. The last man in the current government was no longer with them. “Thank you, sir. I’ll go run to tell momma now.” With that Gavroche took off to the Musain.

They needed to know. The revolution would start soon, he could feel it buzzing through his veins. Les amis were all talking, having various conversations when he got there. He tried shouting, trying to get their attention when finally Courfeyrac noticed him. “What is it little man?” He asked, stooping down to his height.

“Lamarque is dead.” Gavroche told the man he considered most to be his older brother.

Courfeyrac stared at the small boy in shock. This couldn’t be. So soon. The week had barely had any time to pass. He picked Gavroche up so he could tell everyone. “Listen everybody!” Courfeyrac shouted causing all of their heads to turn towards them. 

“General Lamarque is dead.” Gavroche relayed the news to the group. It was as if time stood still. The revolution that they had been planning suddenly became very real. The weight of it all came crashing down around them as they looked at one another with the realization of what this meant.

After Enjolras came out of his shock, he pulled out a chair and climbed up on the seat. “The time is here. Lamarque’s death is the sign we have waited for. On his funeral day, we will honor his name with the light of rebellion ablaze in our eyes. With their candles of grief we will kindle our flame. The people of Paris shall rise as we build our barricades. The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer. Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts. They will come one and all when we call with such a jubilant shout. France will finally be free once and for all!” Enjolras spoke, his friends cheering once his speech had ended.

Lizzie had watched in her seat, staring up at him in awe. There was a reason he was their leader. His words lit a fire underneath all of them and the fear they all had about not living another day seemingly vanished as they prepared themselves to fight for what they believed to be right. They would overthrow the king and France once more would become a republic. 

The day of the funeral was upon them. The people of Paris lined the streets to pay their respects to General Lamarque. Les Amis was at the front of the crowds, some were hiding the red flag they planned to use to represent what they were fighting for. It not only showed their anger at the current state of their country but also their hope of what they could create. They’ve done it once before, they could do it again but this time, this time it would be better. 

It wouldn’t return to a monarchy this time around. They would remain a republic. They would remain free like America and the other countries that followed in the English colonies footsteps. The people would rise up, barricade the city and demanded to be allowed to live a life that wasn’t like their current one. They wouldn’t have to worry about the basic needs like food, shelter and water anymore. 

Taking over the funeral procession was easy. They went out into the streets, calling out to the people, trying to rally them together. Marius and Enjolras even went so far as to climb on top for the carriage that was holding Lamarque’s casket. A nervous officer set off his gun, shooting an older woman. This set the demonstration off into a gunfight, driving panic into everyone. 

“To the barricades!” Enjolras shouted, jumping down to take Lizzie’s hand as they ran back to the Musain. They both had been scared to lose the other when the gun fire began but now running side by side, hand in hand, a relieved laughter broke through.

Once they reached the oh so familiar cafe, they shared a brief kiss and a wild smile before they went their ways to grab what furniture they could. The barricade had been built and their flag was hoisted as high as it would go. Now they waited. 

They knew not only the police but the national guard would be after them. They had to be ready for whatever would be thrown their way. Lizzie was standing just below Enjolras, gunpowder and all other supplies needed to reload his gun, along with a secondary gun already loaded at her side so that she could jump into action when the time came.

The sound of marching could be heard and those with guns posed, ready to defend their barricade. “You at the barricade listen to this! Surrender now and you will be spared. Do not and your blood will paint these streets.” The national guard officer called out.

“You defending the crown listen to this! The king has already made the streets run red with the blood of the people he has forgotten. We fight for their freedom, our freedom, so we no longer have to fight just to stay alive. The people will rise and you will finally see past the good life the king has chosen to give you but not to all of his people. We will not stand down. Vive la liberte! Vive la France!” Enjolras called out, mimicking how they were addressed.

The officer sighed, turning to look at Javert. The man of the law nodded. These students, despite being close to his own son’s age disobeyed the law and they had to face the consequences. The guard began their rain of bullets. The streets were filled with the sound of gunfire and the thick smoke that was created from that many guns firing all at once. 

The guard began trying to storm the barricade but the students defended their barricade well. That is until it seemed like the soldiers came at a much faster rate than they could reload their guns. Marius had a crazy idea and oh how he prayed it worked.

He hurried down the barricade and grabbed the barrel of gunpowder and a torch. Everyone, once they saw what he was doing, began screaming his name to try and get him to stop. He didn’t listen. He just continued to climb until he reached the top. Marius turned the barrell to those who were trying to invade their barricade and held the torch close enough to threaten what he could do. “Get back or I blow us both away!”

The soldiers scurried back down and the fighting ceased for the time being. Once he was satisfied that no one else would try to storm the barricade, Marius climbed back down, putting both torch and barrel back where they belonged. 

“What were you thinking, you idiot?!” Lizzie cried out, hitting his chest. “You could have blown us all away and then where would have that left us? Have you gone mad?”

Marius took Lizzie’s hands in his. “But I didn’t and we have time to regroup before night truly takes over the day.” He replied causing Lizzie to sigh. 

She hugged her cousin to her, whispering. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“Despite Marius’ efforts, we must keep watch. I will take the first shit then we will all take turns.” Enjolras instructed. “Everyone get their rest.” 

Lizzie followed Enjolras and took his hand before he could begin his climb up. His serious expression softened as he looked down to Lizzie, giving her a small smile. “I think I’m going to go check on the others to see how they’re holding up or if they need any aid. I should return by morning.”

Enjolras nodded, not particularly like the idea but knowing it had to be done. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss before placing a kiss on her forehead. “Be careful, my dear, Lizzie, and hurry back to me.” 

Lizzie smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I will be as swift as I can.”


	13. Chapter 12

It was to rain soon, she could smell it in the air mixing with the smell of gunpowder and smoke. They had won their first battle and that gave Lizzie hope for he fight ahead. She hoped that the other students had as much luck as les amis d’labc did. No deaths were accounted for as of now thanks to her cousin’s crazy idea. She shook her head, letting out another breath of relief that Marius hadn’t actually blown himself and the barricade away. 

In the quiet of the evening, Lizzie found this particular walk unnerving. It seemed like the city was far too quiet. Were the people sleeping at such a crucial moment in their lives? She hoped that it was just the people taking the day to mourn General Lamarque and once the sun rose the people would join them. She just hoped the current barricades could hold back the soldiers that long.

She was nearly to the next barricade when she heard someone come up behind her. She spun around to look but there was no one there. Her heart began to beat faster. Who could possibly be following her? She was following the path she herself came up with in order to get to each barricade without the threat of running into any guard members. 

She took in her surroundings once more before taking a deep breath and turning back to her path. She was met with Raoul’s chest, however. She let out a little squeak as she tried to get away from him. Raoul smirked down at Lizzie who was staring back at him with wide eyes. 

He had taken her off guard, good. He thought as he took a step towards her. “My dear, dear Lissette, what on earth are you doing out here all alone? I’ve been searching all over for you. Your grandfather and I were very worried about you after the little stunt you pulled at the ball. We figured your cousin’s been feeding you the nonsense he and his friends believe in so much. I just didn’t think you would actually join them when they started this lost cause of a revolution.”

That brought Lizzie out of her shock. “What more do I have to do in order for you to understand that I do not want you? I am not your dear Lissette and this revolution is not a lost cause. The people are too overcome with their grief to rise but they will. Thy will rise up and bring France back to a country for the people, just like America did.” She stood her ground. Her wide eyes changed to show her fiery determination in the revolution. She placed her hands on her hips and stared Raoul down.

He did nothing but laugh. “You foolish girl. You will learn soon enough. Right this minute soldiers are climbing to the roofs of the buildings surrounding the barricades before we send cannons to finish the job. Today will on be remembered as a student uprising.”

Lizzie shook her head, not wanting to believe what he was telling her. Raoul then pointed behind him. People carrying guns could be seen creeping a top of the buildings, getting into position. At the sight, Lizzie’s heart broke. No, this couldn’t be happening. Someone had to warn her friends. He then raised his hand, Lizzie noticed one of the men watching them. When Raoul made a fist, gunshots rang throughout the street but to Lizzie the screams of the students who partnered with her and her friends were deafening. 

“No!” She shouted, running towards Raoul. “You’re a monster! You don’t care for the people. You only care about yourself. How can you say you are a protector of justice when what you do is unjust?!” She beat on his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

He was able to easily stop her attack, holding onto her hands and keeping them against his chest. “Now you know the fate of your so called friends. You have the power to stop it though. You come with me, get them to stop their rebellion and they will go free but you, you are mine. If you don’t stay with me, your friends will wind up dead.”

Lizzie tried to struggle against his hold. If she could just get back to Enjolras before Raoul got to his troops she could save them. Raoul was stronger and when it was clear she wouldn’t be able to break free, Lizzie sang against him, all fight leaving her body. “I hate you,” she whispered.

“You will learn to love me as my mother did with my father.” Raoul tol her as he began to drag her back to the barricade stationed outside of the Musain. 

This time she would be in front of it instead of behind it. She wouldn’t be fighting for the people, she would be with those against. She would never see her cousin again. She would never sing again. She would never see her Enjolras again. She would never love again. She would be a policeman’s wife. She should just become mute for she wouldn’t be able to speak freely ever again. Why speak if her words would be monitored carefully? She wondered if running away to a convent would be a better option. Or she was sure she could find a dagger or even a gun somewhere.

She stood before the barricade so proud of her boys for fighting for what they believed in. She hoped they would be able to forgive her. Courfeyrac was keeping watch and he didn’t even have to be told to grab Enjolras. As each member climbed the barricade to see their friend being held captive, Lizzie only had eyes for their leader in red. 

He had run up to the top post to see if what Courfeyrac had said was true. He raised his gun and pointed it towards Raoul. He could take the shot and Lizzie would be free. Without Raoul maybe even the guard would stand down and listen to them. He knew that was a stretch but he just wanted Lizzie safe, away from Raoul and back with him. 

At the sight of the gun pointed at him, Raoul pulled Lizzie in front of him and place a pistol to her temple. “You at the barricades listen to this. If you do not stop this nonsense now, you and she will die. Put down your weapons and surrender.” 

The boys looked to Enjolras but he was focused in on Lizzie. She too was looking to her lover, tears in her eyes. It was if he was silently asking her what he should do. It felt as though he was losing everything. As the night had gone on he feared that the people were not stirring as he had hoped. He had begun to realize that he was leading his friends right to death’s doorstep. Despite his preparations, his revolution was failing.

Now he was losing his only other love, the only woman who believed in France as much as he did. If he didn’t surrender, he would watch her die before ultimately his and his friend’s deaths. If he did surrender, Raoul would be the one to marry her but lives would be spared.

Lizzie gave him a reassuring smile and a small nod. She was giving him her permission to do what he thought was right. At least if Raoul pulled the trigger then she would be reunited with him again.

Enjolras sighed and lowered his gun. “We will return to our homes and the talk of revolution will not be heard ever again.” In the end, no matter how much he loved France, he couldn’t personally sign the death certificates of his friends or watch as his love was killed in front of him. He would have to find another way to help the people of France.

Raoul smiled victoriously. “Leave now. You have made a wise decision.” He lowered his pistol and gripped onto Lizzie’s waist as he lead her to his horse. He ordered a few more to inform the others what had happened. He couldn’t wait to inform his father. He won. He got what he wanted. Now he just had to make sure Lissette behaved.

Enjolras climbed down the barricade. His friends surrounded him once his feet touched the ground. They could tell his heart was heavy. “We will get her back, Enjolras.” Combeferre said, clasping a hand over his friend’s shoulder. 

“And we will try this again to bring about the change that is needed.” Courfeyrac added. 

Enjolras just shook his head. “There will be none of that. Go about your lives and live, truly live. It is what she would have wanted.” He then turned to look at Marius. “I am sorry I couldn’t save her this time.”

Marius came and stood right in front of Enjolras. “You are acting as if she is dead but she is living and she is well. She gave you her blessing to do as you needed, which you did. The sun will rise tomorrow and there will be new hope that comes from a new day. Lizzie will be by your side again. She will be with us again.”

Enjolras let out a forced laugh. “I pray that you are right, my friend. Now just leave me be.” Their broken leader in red walked away from his friends mourning his losses of the day. First a man he considered a mentor, then back to back his two loves, the things that made him whole. He wasn’t sure how he would ever come back from this.


	14. Chapter 13

Lizzie was quite surprised that Raoul didn’t marry her right away. She certainly had the engagement ring on her finger though. It was large, flashy, and made her hand feel ten times heavier. It made her heart feel like it was in the pit of her stomach instead of sitting in her chest too.

She was as good as could be out in the public eye but behind closed doors, she kept to herself. She had decided that being quiet was the best option to endure her new life. She was sure if she kept up her ways she would not be paraded around as she was. Then she wouldn’t get her glimpses of hope each day.

Raoul often took her with him on his daily walks around the city before he went to work. He paraded her around like she was some prize he had won. When they walked the market she was able to see her friends. She seemed to always be greeted by Marius who looked to be now courting Eponine. When she first saw the pair together she couldn’t help the bright grin that came across her features. She had known of Eponine’s crush and she was glad that it seemed like her cousin stopped being oblivious to it. Now she gives them a small wave with a barely there smile.

Depending on how they made their lap around the circle, she saw Bahorel or Lesgles next. Bahorel was at the fan shop. He always waved to her by waving a new fan at her each day. He was friends with the fan maker and started helping with the shop. Lesgles was usually at the bakery apologizing for knocking over the basket of bread. She was surprised that the bakery allowed him to still come in. When she found out that the basket turned into their old bread basket, she couldn’t help but to laugh a little. At least they had learned.

Lesgles was actually the first one of Les Amis that she talked to after everything. He was picking up bread as he apologized to the clerk. Lizzie had broken away from Raoul to go and help him. “Oh Lesgles, always making some kind of mess.” She whispered, giving him a cheeky smile as she teased him.

He let out a loud gasp when he saw his old friend. She quickly shushed him so she wouldn’t be pulled away too quickly. “Hello to you too, my old friend.”

“Lissette! Come, we don’t have time to help people clean up their own messes.” Raoul ordered, motioning for her to come back to his side. 

At the sound of her name, she looked up and simply nodded. She rarely ever spoke to Raoul for fear of being placed in the hospital to be cured of hysteria. “Give my love to the others. It was so good to see you.” She whispered before hurrying back over to Raoul’s side. 

Lesgles had smiled, nodding his agreement to do just that. He finished cleaning up his mess before taking off to go find each of les amis. 

Joly was at the apothecary's. He would always wave and call out. “Hope you’re doing well mamselle in this sickly weather.” She would always reply. “I’m doing as well as anyone can.” He would nod in response and go back to what he was doing. 

“He says that to you everytime. Do you know that man?” Raoul asked the third day it happened. 

Lizzie just shook her head. “He’s just doing his job. Making sure we’re taking care of ourselves and not needing any medicine.”

Raoul took that as a plain enough answer and never brought it up again.

Jehan was now the owner of a flower stand it seemed. The thought made Lizzie quite happy. Not only would he share beauty with the world through his poems, he would share it with the beautiful flowers he always had on display. 

The first time she saw Grantaire at the fountain she had to hold herself back from running over to him. She wanted so badly to make sure he was okay but Joly had come out of the building and was checking on him. She talked Raoul into letting them sit on the fountain, however. She knew it was dangerous since Raoul could easily recognize Grantaire from the many balls but she had to make Grantaire smile at least once. She had a promise to keep. 

They sat down just as Joly left. The doctor in training gave Lizzie a reassuring smile before going back to his job. She couldn’t outright speak with Grantaire for Raoul would whisk her away but she did glance down and gave Grantaire’s shoulder a squeeze. 

Grantaire looked up to see who was touching him now. When he saw it was Lizzie, he smiled, bringing up his hand to pat hers. He silently told her that he was fine and that’s all that she needed. After a few more moments she told Raoul she was ready to continue and off they went. 

As they passed by a bookstore, she noticed three men gathered around a book that the middle man was holding. It seemed as though they were discussing the book, each one taking it and flipping to a page to prove their point. The one with glasses glanced her way first. When he recognized her under the bonnet she was wearing, he motioned towards the others. 

The brunette turned and the blonde who normally dressed in red looked up from the book. The triumvirate all wore varying smiles. Combeferre wore a relieved one, glad to see that his friend was alive and well. Courfeyrac wore an excited one, elated at the surprise of seeing her walking the streets. He had been sure that she would be locked away in some tower. Enjolras wore a bittersweet one. He of course was very happy to see that Lizzie was alive but to see her arm in arm with another, one that stole her away from him, brought up the hurt he was barely dealing with in the first place. 

Lizzie smiled at her friends, trying to express how much she still loved Enjolras with her eyes. She was worried though. Where was his red coat? Why was he now in black? Raoul noticed what had gotten his fiance’s focus. He steered her away immediately causing everyone’s smiles to fall. 

Oh how she wanted to run. Push Raoul down and take off so she could be in the arms of her true love again. Seeing him that way broke her heart even more. To know that he too was not taking the separation well, shattered her heart. She needed to come up with a way to get out of her current situation. There had to be another way.

Leaving the square, they passed by the elephant statue. Sitting atop the head was none other than little Gavroche. He gave her a salute as she passed and that was their greeting everytime. All he got in return was a smile and a small nod. 

One day she saw him with a couple of police officers but it wasn’t in the usual way she witnessed their interaction. They were actually playing with the boy, talking to him, not treating him like he was nothing just because he was living on the streets. That’s when an idea struck her. 

Every day around lunch time or dinner time depending on which shift Raoul had, Lizzie would bring him his meal. Now she always made some sort of treat for his fellow officers. She spoke with them, got to know them and she found out which ones were more like the two she had seen with Gavroche. Those were the ones she then targeted. 

Most of them were younger or came from families who had members recently lose their jobs. Months after les amis d’labc tried to start a revolution, the middle class began to be affected by the troubles the people of France had been facing for a long time. 

Lizzie made friends with two officers especially. They were Officer Giroux and Officer Richelieu. The two came from families who had recently been affected by the job cuts happening. They were also the two that had befriended Gavroche. Before she left one afternoon, they pulled her aside. “There’s talk about how you knew the leader of the June Rebellion. Are you still in contact with him?” 

She was taken aback by the question. She was surprised that people talked about her relation to what was now being called the June Rebellion. She had been sure that Raoul would have said something to keep it quiet. “How do you know about this?”

“The little boy, Gavroche, he asked us to look out for you. He cares a great deal about you and apparently so do many others.” Richelieu explained.

Oh, Gavroche, how he always made sure she was cared after. He really was like the little brother she never had. “Why do you want to know if I’m still in contact with the leader?” She couldn’t let her hope get to her after all. She had to make sure that this conversation was safe.

“Because we want to invite him and the others to the banquets that are starting.” Giroux answered. “You see, mamselle, that the people are not happy as I’m sure you are well aware of. They wish to speak with these students to figure out what went wrong so that they may be prepared for the time of their revolt.” 

Lizzie just smiled. The people were finally rising. Their efforts hadn’t been completely wasted. “Give me a day and an address and if you’ll do something for me, I think we can make this happen.”

“What is it that you wish for us to do?” Richelieu asked.

“Talk amongst yourselves, with the others who think like you. You’ll need to band together so that the others who believe the king is fair and just won’t take control again. Tomorrow, I will give you a letter that is to be delivered to Gavroche with the instructions to give it to the one dressed in mourning. He’ll know what to do.” Lizzie instructed. 

The two officers looked at each other and then back at Lizzie. This was really happening. “It will be done.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. The next part is considered the epilogue. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have in writing it.

_ My dear Enjolras, _

_ I know that we have not talked since that fateful day, but there’s hope. There’s something stirring now that what we’ve known all along is affecting those who originally scoffed at our ideas. They see now how unjust the king is. Since our trial at bringing about change ended so quickly and brought about a new law about political gatherings, a series of banquets have been organized to analyze our uprising and how to better improve on it. Come to this address tonight and bring others if you can. They could learn something from you. We will be together again. I am sure of it. _

_ All my love,  _

_ Your Lizzie _

She sealed the envelope with a kiss before adding the wax seal. Instead of using the Javert crest she used a candlestick to get the wax to cool. She was going to get back to where she belonged if it was the last thing she would ever do. She was fully prepared to die trying if it happened to end up that way. 

“What is this?” She asked as Richelieu passed her another envelope as she passed him hers. 

“It’s an invitation, a proper one. They wish for you to join us. They were quite impressed that you were even with Raoul.” Richelieu answered with a smile. 

Lizzie nodded, returning the smile with a small one of her own. “Godspeed.” She whispered before going about her usual rounds passing out food. 

She could tell who the two officers had talked to. They greeted her even more friendly than their usual and gave her a wink as they took the food she offered them. To her surprise it was half of the men she spoke with. She was starting to get that excited feeling once more, that drive to fight the good fight, the drive that got her involved with les amis d’labc’s plans. 

Richelieu and Giroux did what they were told to do once they received Lizzie’s letter. They made their way into the city to make their rounds, letter tucked away in one of Richelieu’s pockets inside his coat. “Gavroche!” They exclaimed once they saw the small boy, running about the fountain. 

The boy stopped and turned at the sound of his name. He smiled at them and hurried over. “Good evening, monsieurs. What do I owe this pleasure?”

They both crouched down and Richelieu reached inside of his jacket. “We have a message for you to deliver.” He said as he did so.

“A message from Mademoiselle Lizzie to the one dressed in mourning. Do you think you can get it to her intended?” Giroux asked.

Gavroche scoffed. “Of course I can. Us little people can do anything.” He then grinned taking the envelope that Richelieu was holding out to him. He then gave the officers a salute and took off running. 

Just past the Musain and over a street was where Enjolras’ law practice was at. Since June, his office has become more like a home than his actual apartment. He couldn’t go to the Musain, there were too many memories there and if he went home, his mind would wander. So he stayed at the office and worked. The cases he worked on after hours, however, were for those who couldn’t afford proper counsel. He figured that if he couldn’t change France for the people then he could at least still help the people of Paris the only other way he knew how, by practicing law. 

“Come in!” He called out when he heard a knock on the door. 

Gavroche pushed the door open and hurried over to where Enjolras was hunched over his desk. “Enjolras! I have a letter for you!” He exclaimed. 

The older boy looked up from where he was writing, curious and dare he say hopeful. The rest of his friends knew where he was so if they wished to speak with him, they would just come visit themselves. There was another, though, who wasn’t with them, that wouldn’t know where he now spent most of his time but would trust the small boy to deliver a message to him. “Who’s it from?” He asked, figuring that it would be better to squash any hope that was bubbling up now before opening the letter.

Gavroche grinned as he handed over the letter. “It is from one Lissette Pontmercy.”

The usual man made of marble showed every emotion as he grabbed the letter from Gavroche. He popped the wax seal off in haste but as soon as he saw Lizzie’s handwriting, he slowed down. He took in the way that her letters were written more sloppily than usual but he could still tell that it was her handwriting. He smiled at her greeting. While he couldn’t hear her say those words, his heart warmed at just seeing them.

He then read through her message. People were stirring. He hated that it took so long but people knew about their uprising. Now they could really bring about the change that he and his friends have known that France has needed to make. Her hopeful words, stirred something in him that has been silent since he watched her walk away with Raoul. 

Then at her farewell, he grinned. She was still his. They were still each other’s. There was still hope. “Thank you, Gavroche. Have you and your friends eaten today?” He asked, pulling out his some francs for the small boy.

“Not since this morning but you don’t have to give me money. I’m just glad that two of my favorite people are coming together again.” Gavroche said, stepping back from the desk, planning on just leaving. 

“Then at least let us celebrate with a meal.” Enjolras stood, placing the letter in a drawer of his desk.

Gavroche thought it over and sighed. He had missed spending time with the older students. He could even bring leftovers to his friends that lived with him in the elephant statue in the square. He finally nodded. “How can I say no to such an offer?” 

Enjolras smiled and lead him out of the office down to the street. Now to just get a few others to join them. “It’s not a celebration without a few others. We’ll pick up Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Marius along the way.” He figured if he didn’t tell Lizzie’s cousin there would be consequences later. 

“What did Lizzie’s letter say exactly?” Gavroche asked, curious as they walked up to Enjolras’ apartment. There the older man changed from his black jacket into his red one. That really got Gavroche interested in what was going on. 

“The people are finally stirring Gavroche. We’re going to their first meeting. They want to speak with us and want our help in planning their try in changing France.” He grinned over to the small boy. 

Gavroche returned the grin and hurried along with Enjolras to pick up the members of les amis d’labc that were most helpful in the planning of their trial at starting a revolution. The younger boy did wonder why Marius was also being asked but he just assumed that if they had at least one Pontmercy, they would be good. 

Lizzie was already there. She had left the station after feeding everyone and went straight to the home that the banquet was being held. She was speaking with some of the other women there, expressing their ideas about how it would be an even better world if women were treated with the same amount of respect offered to men. They had just agreed to make it their next fight after they freed France from the monarchy when her friends walked into the banquet hall. 

She had noticed a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She spun around, her skirts swirling about her feet as she looked to see where the red was coming from. Standing at the front of the group of boys who had just entered the hall was her Enjolras, dressed once more in his red. Her grin lit up her face in a way that it hasn’t looked in months. She looked like herself again. 

It was Marius who saw her first. He too lit up as he hurried over to where she stood. “Lizzie!” He exclaimed. That caused the boys to echo her name as they followed behind him. 

Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Gavroche pushed ahead of Marius and Enjolras knowing that those two would wind up hogging all of the girl’s attention. Gavroche reached her first. Lizzie scooped him up and spun him around. “Bravo, Gavroche. I knew you would know what to do.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before setting him down. 

“I always do.” He gave her a cheeky grin as he bowed. 

Courfeyrac and Combeferre gathered her into a group hug, telling her how much they missed her and how it was so good to see her again. She returned the sentiments and as they pulled apart she gave them each an individual hug. 

Next came Marius who nearly knocked them over he was so thrilled. The cousins laughed as they held onto each other. “Oh, I have so much to tell you. I’ve missed you so much, Lizzie.” He said, holding onto her tightly. 

“I’ve missed you too, Marius, so much. It’s been so boring without you.” She gave him a squeeze before pulling apart. The two kissed each other on the cheek and promised to catch up soon. 

Then finally there was Enjolras. He jogged over to her and engulfed her into his embrace as he spun them around. Once they stood still and Lizzie was back on the ground, they just held each other. His face was buried in her neck and hers was buried in his chest. They soaked in each other’s warmth, put this feeling to memory because they knew it wasn’t for forever just yet. “Red is certainly your color. Please let me never see you in black again.” She whispered. 

“You’ll never see me in black again, mon amour.” He promised, placing a kiss to her neck. 

Lizzie pulled back ever so slightly, causing him to move from his position. Lizzie brought a hand up to caress his cheek. They smiled at each other for a few moments before they gradually leaned into each other, sharing a slow but passionate kiss. They were savoring this moment despite of course society’s rules. “I have missed you so much. I wish I could just steal you away tonight.” He whispered. 

“And I have missed you but it won’t be for much longer that we’ll be separated.” She replied with a reassuring smile. “Now shall we go make France a better place over this fine meal?” 

Those of les amis d’labc that were present then turned and made their way to the table. When everyone was seated the others began clapping. Les amis looked around at each other confused. What were they clapping for? 

A man stood up at the head of the table and to Lizzie’s surprise it was Richelieu. The officer just smiled at her before telling the others to settle down. “It is with great honor that tonight we begin our discussions on how to better serve France. Tonight we have reunited those who we all ignorantly ignored months ago. Now they have graciously agreed to help us fix what we should have seen but were blissfully unaware of. Please enjoy this meal and converse amongst yourselves. We’ll discuss things in further detail once we’re all full.”

Everyone passed around plates and dishes as they filled their plates. It wasn’t a feast fit for a king but it certainly felt like it. Each dish was made by one of the people attending the banquet. The room filled with chatter along with silverware clinking against dishes. Richelieu came around and poured drinks for everyone. “I’m so glad that you were able to make it.” He told the group of former students. 

“Thank you for the invitation. We’re just glad that people are finally beginning to see what we’ve seen all along.” Enjolras replied. 

“We’ll do whatever we can to help.” Combeferre added. 

“We certainly look forward to working with you all to build a better France.” Marius spoke up.

Richelieu smiled and nodded. “Well, we certainly hope not to disappoint.”

They most certainly did not disappoint. They continued meeting this way for months. New places for barricades were plotted out. How they were going to form the government and over turn the king was planned. Everything was looking great. And then on a fateful day in February, their banquet was raided.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read this story. It means the world to me. I hope you have enjoyed it!

The streets of Paris were once again covered in a dense fog that reminded Lizzie of the smoke in the taverns she used to play. The revolution was over. They had won. France was now on it’s way to moving away from the monarchy and towards focusing on its citizens. Lizzie stood over the man who had taken her away from the one she loved. His blood was painting the street red along with countless other bodies. 

She slid the ring that had always sat so heavily on her finger off. Bending down, Lizzie placed the ring into Raoul’s coat pocket. It would either get stolen or buried with him. “I hope that you find peace and a love that is meant truly for you. I know we never saw eye to eye but I never would wish such a fate onto anyone.” Although she was not a practicing person of faith she moved her hands over his body in the sign of the cross. 

Enjolras helped her stand. When the two locked eyes they immediately wrapped their arms around one another. Despite everything, there were large grins on both of their faces. They had won. France was now free which meant they could truly be together. Sure they had a long road ahead of them but their friends were alive and well. They succeeded in helping their fellow frenchmen. They were free to be. They were free to love. 

After the battle, they helped with the rebuilding process. Everyone was where they were meant to be, doing what they wanted to do all along. Richelieu and Giroux were now over the police force. They taught the new recruits and those who had survived how to serve justice but with not so much force. 

Bahorel remained at the fan shop. Lizzie would visit often. When there were special occasions, he would always have a custom fan ready just for her thanks to his friend Feuilly, who owned the shop and made the fans. 

Joly became a doctor, serving the city of Paris. He did all he could to help mend those who had suffered injuries from the fighting. Lesgles was usually by his side, helping when he could. When Joly got his own office, Lesgles was the one who was there helping in all the ways he could. Lesgles’ luck wasn’t the best and was often Joly’s most frequent patient but he seemed to manage the tasks that Joly gave him with ease. 

Jehan’s flower stand grew into a flower shop. He continued to write poetry, often sending it with a bouquet that had been ordered. When someone didn’t require a card, his bouquets still spoke in the most elegant poetry, saying exactly what the customer wanted but in the language of flowers. Enjolras was his most frequent customer, surprisingly enough, getting a bouquet of different ways to say I love you to Lizzie. 

Combeferre and Courfeyrac actually both went on to teach.  Combeferre taught literature and philosophy while Courfeyrac taught law. They saw Gavroche run through the halls despite not having him in their classes, yet. They were both glad that the boy had decided to go to school. They helped him catch up with the others and even Lizzie helped out, after all she was the one who taught him what little he knew how to read. 

Marius had moved out of his aunt’s home and into an apartment that was a little closer to the city. Eponine lived with him and they were soon engaged. Lizzie couldn’t have pictured a better addition to the family. Since Monsieur Pontmercy still didn’t claim his grandchildren, Marius worked at Enjolras’ law office. Lizzie had once more been disowned for not going through a proper mourning period before being seen around the city at Enjolras’ side. The Pontmercy children were honestly far better off now that they were out from their grandfather’s care.  

Grantaire still frequented the Musain. With Lizzie back where she belonged and all seemed right in the world, he was no longer seen in a drunken stupor in the square. In fact, when he was in the square he had a stall where he would draw portraits and sell some of his other works that he would work on throughout the week. He would also entertain the children and those who sat for their portraits with tales of Apollo and Athena. Sometimes they would tell him that that isn’t how things went with the stories from Greece. He would just smile and say that it might not have happened in Greece but it certainly happened in the streets of Paris.

The characters of Apollo and Athena in Grantaire’s stories were none other than Alexandre Enjolras and Lissette Pontmercy. After things settled the two started working to help those who still needed it. Of course they never thought that once they won the revolution that France would become perfect. There was still lots to be done and they helped in anyway they could. Lizzie also worked at Enjolras’ law office. She didn’t take the title of secretary, she much preferred the title of legal aide. 

It was a clear night. The air was beginning to warm up as spring was turning into summer. The only light came from the stars and the faint glow from their living room behind them. On the small balcony of the two bedroom apartment sat Enjolras and Lizzie. She was curled up into his side with his arm around her shoulders. Her left hand was in his as he absentmindedly played with the rings on her finger. Lizzie was no longer a Pontmercy, she was now an Enjolras and had been for a few years now. They were enjoying the peace and quiet, just looking out over the city they loved so much.

Enjolras brought her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss to her rings. “Have I ever told you how incredibly lucky you make me feel?” He asked, looking over at his wife with all of the love he held for her in his eyes. 

Lizzie giggled as rested her head against his shoulder, looking up at him. “Not today at least.” She grinned. This was something he often did when they were alone. 

“You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. Those months without you were long and felt like a complete life time had passed before I held you in my arms again. You never stopped fighting yet I had done nothing. I knew how to help those I knew nothing about and yet didn’t know how to help myself, how to help you. Then here you are, by my side, as my wife nonetheless. I am so incredibly lucky to be loved by you.” He placed a kiss to her forehead this time, a faint smile on his lips as he pulled back. 

She was never ready for what he was going to say next. It was always the same premise but never the same wording. His words always made her blush though and always caused her heart to swell with even more love. “I love you, Monsieur Enjolras.” She said with a grin.

“And I love you, Madame Enjolras.” He replied back with an equally wide grin. He then leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, pulling her into a long, slow kiss. It wasn’t heated but it was certainly passionate, showing each other how much they loved each other through the action.

They returned to their original position to just continue soaking in the peace of the night. They still remembered when nighttime meant planning a revolution, meant fighting for what was right. To have found love along the way was just an added bonus. It made moments like this mean that much more. 


End file.
